NEED
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Skinner goes after both Mulder and Krycek.


Title: NEED

Author: X-FILES

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek/Mulder

Warning: Slash M/M sex

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter. I'm just playing around with them.

Summary: It seems Walter Skinner can't seem to get enough sex so he goes after the two sexiest men that he knows; Mulder and Krycek.

Special thanks: To Ursula for all her patience and her fine beta work. It's very much appreciated!

NEED

He sat at his computer and typed the following:

Hello, my name is Walter Skinner and I'm a sex addict. Sex has been of the utmost importance to me all of my life that I can remember. When I was very small and got sent to bed for misbehaving I remember lying there with my hand inside my pants; it was my only comfort.

My brother and sister were both a lot older than me and I was more a pest to them, something to be endured, rather than a brother. Dad worked long hours and Mother was sick a lot so I was on my own most of the time. They never hit me or abused me in any way; they just sent me to bed when they got tired of me. It wasn't long before I learned just how much pleasure my hand inside my pants could bring.

I was 11 the first time I had sex with a partner. He was a buddy of mine. We grew up in a farming community so there were always barns or tool sheds; plenty of places where two kids could hide away and fool around. All we did in those days was just jerk each other off.

I was a freshman in high school before I found out how much fun you could have with a girl. After school one afternoon, the head cheer leader came over to me and offered me a ride home in her car. I told her I had my bike but she insisted we could stash it in her trunk so off we went with my bike sticking out the back and her car; trunk lid bouncing up and down.

She drove over to her house and asked me in for a Coke. I saw no reason to refuse so I went in. Her parents were both a work so we were alone. While we were drinking, she told me she had heard from some of the guys that I had the biggest dick in the school and she wanted to see it. She said she had seen a lot of dicks and she wanted to know for sure if it was true.

I saw no reason to refuse so I unzipped and dropped my jeans. In a flash she was on her knees in front of me and I received my first blow job. I was 14.

She and I started seeing each other every day after school and word got around. Other girls started making offers and I didn't say no.

I loved sports and was on all the teams and filled out a lot the next few years. I got a lot of kidding and a lot of teasing in the showers and locker room because of my size and I did notice a few looks from guys that were different than the others. Some seemed interested so I naturally followed up on it and before long I was very popular at school with the boys as well as the girls.

By the end of my senior year there were very few gals or guys that I hadn't had some sort of sex with. And I loved it all! I loved being on my knees as much as having someone on their knees in front of me. I fucked every girl that wanted it; some just wanted oral sex, some just wanted to play with me. We did it all and I enjoyed every single minute of it. The guys just wanted blow jobs and that was fine with me; giving or getting as long as I was along for the ride, it didn't matter.

When I turned 18, a couple months after graduation, I joined the Marines. Viet Nam was in full bloom and I wanted to be part of it. The training was grueling and I was exhausted much of the time but I always managed to find the time and someone willing for a little action.

After my stint in Nam was over and I came home wounded, everything changed. I had done a lot of soul searching; why am I still alive when so many are not? All the things a young man considers as he's just starting out in life. I had seen so much injustice that I decided what I needed to do was to go into law enforcement. I wanted to help people, protect them; I wanted to make a difference.

Due to my wounds, I was less interested in sex for a time and more interested in getting through the day with as little pain as possible. In college I met the woman who would become my wife. That's what I wanted. I wanted to be married, have a family; bring some normalcy to my world. Sharon was as much into sex as I had been; she loved it every which way, any way she could get it, whenever she could get it and as much as she could get. She was beautiful, she was from a rich family and she wanted me. Perfect.

The next 10 years of my life was a long struggle of studies, hard work and lots of sex with my wife. I guess I was gullible or naïve but I thought when you got married, that was it; sex with other people was out. Then I found out Sharon was still having sex with whoever caught her eye and that she intended to continue doing so. I also found out she was on the pill which explained why she never got pregnant. We had been married 10 years when I realized that we were never going to have a family and that all I really had that had any meaning to me was my job.

I started working longer hours; putting everything I had into my work and before I knew it, I had been promoted to Assistant Director; the youngest ever to hold that position at the Bureau. My life changed drastically. I had an open marriage and a job that pretty much allowed me to set my own schedule. I was in the office usually long before the others and often still there when the others left. What I did during the hours I wasn't in the office was none of their business. I often 'took a meeting' or 'did some research' or 'did lunch' and no one suspected a thing. I NEVER under any circumstances neglected my work or got involved with anyone at the Bureau. But whenever I felt the urge; I'd leave and take care of my own business. I was not looking for a relationship, just sex. There's a lot of it out there. I was always extremely careful and discrete.

After 17 years of marriage, my wife asked for a divorce. She had met someone and wanted to move to France with him. I was extremely upset at the time; knowing that another part of my life was over and it had not turned out like I had expected. But at least I was free. It was very strange at first, not having to make excuses about working late or not having to show up at one of her charity functions or some gallery opening or other. I decided after a few months of pouting, that I liked being free.

I joined a few clubs, signed up at a few houses and that brings me to where I am today. I can get all the sex I want; safe, protected and discrete. No questions asked, nothing permanent expected or wanted.

I just have one problem. I'm lonely. I want something permanent. I want someone to want just me and no one else. I want someone to sleep beside and wake up with in the morning; someone who I can plan a Saturday afternoon with, or a drive in the country, someone to talk with. I want all that. That's not so easy to find. In fact, for me it seems impossible.

Skinner re-read what he had written then hit the 'delete' key. Saturday nights were a bitch!

Skinner stood up from his computer, rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the balcony door and opened it. The cool night air rushed in and he stepped outside, breathing it all in. He stood watching the traffic below; everyone going somewhere. They all had things to do, places to go, places they needed to be; everyone but him.

He needed someone, damn it! He reached down and squeezed himself and cursed his never ending need. He had begun to hate it. All the different men and women he had bedded over the years; it was becoming more and more disgusting to him. He didn't want a different partner every time; he wanted someone special; someone to share a joke with or watch a ball game with; someone to build a life with. He knew he'd never meet anyone like that at the places he'd been frequenting.

He decided to try something different. He dressed in his black jeans, dark green Henley, light weight jacket. It was the first day of summer but the evenings were still a little cool. After checking to make sure he had supplies; cash, condoms, lube; he headed out. He decided to stop for dinner first as he had eaten an early lunch and didn't want to hit the bars on an empty stomach.

He passed by a small Italian restaurant and the aroma drew him in. He made a u-turn and headed back, found a place to park and went in. The place was crowded but they found a table for him off to the side. He placed his order and began thinking about his evening. He was going to meet someone tonight. He had decided. Tonight! He was going to meet someone, have a conversation that consisted of more than two or three words. He was going to find someone out there who was looking for the same things he was. Tonight was going to be the night!

He had just finished his pasta and thinking about which bars to hit first when he heard a commotion coming from the back; a muffled scream, people running. A few other patrons heard it as well and made a bee-line out the front door. The rest of the crowd either didn't hear it or ignored it.

Skinner dropped a few bills on the table and made his way towards the back.

"Sir, sir, you can't go back there." A young waiter tried to stop him but he brushed on past beyond the drawn curtain into the working portion of the restaurant. There was a huddle of people in the back; someone was on the floor; an old woman in a stained apron; her hands clasped together praying and jabbering in Italian; tears streaming down her face; every now and then, a word or two of garbled English and the constant moaning, "Rico, Rico, Rico".

He made his way to the huddle and the man lying groaning on the floor in the middle.

"He's alright; he just passed out!"

"Get him in here on the sofa."

"He's bleeding!"

"He's alright! Give me a hand!"

"Oh my God, Rico! Rico!"

"Come on boy; wake up!"

The first thing Skinner noticed was the bright orange county jail jumpsuit on the prone man; the second thing was Alex Krycek bending over him, trying to get him up on his feet.

"Krycek! What the hell's going on here?"

"Skinner!" Krycek stood up and wiped a hand over his face. "This is not what it looks like."

The crowd was dragging the half-conscious man into a sitting room off the kitchen and on to a couch.

"Maybe you'd better fill me in then."

"Can you get him in to some street clothes?" Krycek called to the group and the women scurried off on their mission to find some suitable clothes.

Krycek and Skinner followed the group into the sitting room.

"I don't suppose you could just walk away from this and pretend you didn't see anything?" Krycek asked with a sigh.

"Is that man an escaped prisoner or not?" Skinner demanded.

"Technically."

"What the hell kind of answer is that?"

"He was in jail but he didn't do what he was accused of. He was covering for someone else. That someone else is now out of the country and if I don't get Rico out of the country tonight; his brother Nico will die."

"And this Nico did the crime?"

"They're identical twins. Nico is dying; he needs a new kidney. He went a little nutty when he found out and went on a bender. He got in a bar fight with the Commissioner's son; knocked a few teeth out. Commissioner's mad as hell and put him in with a rough group. They beat the hell out of him but it's nothing serious. I've got to get him to Canada tonight. It's all arranged. He's going to give Nico a kidney. I've just got to get him there."

"You broke him out?"

"I did! There wasn't time to go through channels. Nico has taken a turn for the worse and needs the kidney like yesterday!"

"You know I can call and check all this out?"

"Yes, you could but I'm hoping you won't. At least give us a couple hours head start."

The young man sat up and was groaning as he was being dressed in civilian clothes.

"He needs to see a doctor." Skinner said.

"He will; as soon as I get him to Canada." Krycek promised.

"Was anyone hurt during this breakout?"

"No. Not seriously. A bump on the head of one guard and a few dollars crossed the palms and two others and they looked the other way."

"Shit, Krycek! How do you get yourself mixed up in these things?"

"These people are friends of mine. I owe them. They took care of me when I got back from Tunguska. I never would have made it without them."

"And these people are all one family?" He nodded to the 8 or 10 people milling around.

"Yes. Nico and Rico are the old woman's nephews. Her sister lives in Canada. Please, Skinner; I'm not asking for myself but for them."

The group was getting belligerent. A few wanted to take on the county jail and get whoever was responsible for Rico's condition. The others were holding them back.

"It's a long drive to Canada," Skinner warned. "He doesn't look like he can take that long a drive."

"There's no way we can drive. All the roads out of town will be blocked."

"You're gonna fly? They won't let him on a plane like that."

"We're not flying. It's all set. Will you give us a couple of hours?"

"This is a local matter. Not something the Bureau is interested in."

The men were arguing, the women fussing over the injured man when the sirens began blaring. Krycek made a grab for the injured man and wrestled him to his feet. The women hurried back into the restaurant proper as the cops came though the front door.

Krycek hustled the man out the back door. Skinner noticed the orange jumpsuit on the floor by the sofa and grabbed it up. He went out the back door and handed it to Krycek though the car window.

"You'd better not leave this behind."

Krycek grabbed it and stuck it in the back seat. "Get in!"

"I'm not going with you!"

"You want to hang around and answer questions? I can drop you off somewhere."

Skinner didn't take time to think about it; he jumped in the front seat and Krycek took off down the alley way; crossed the street and into the next alley way. A series of alleys and winding streets and they were lost in traffic. In a short time they were driving in the back of the railroad yard. The man in the back seat moaned as they bounced across the tracks.

A stout man with a bushy beard, wearing overalls waved to them and Krycek skidded up next to him.

"Fourth car from the end. It's unlocked but you better hurry. Supervisor's been snooping around."

"Thanks!" Krycek handed him a wad of bills and headed for the fourth car. They climbed out and Krycek reached up and shoved the sliding door of the box car opened and tossed his bag in.

"Can you give me a hand here Skinner?" Krycek asked as he tried to pull the semi-conscious man from the back seat.

"Now I'm aiding and abetting!" Skinner grumbled as he helped Krycek get the man on board.

Crates were stacked on either side of the car leaving a narrow aisle a few feet wide. They were settling the injured man down; trying to make him comfortable when they heard the door slide shut, the latch click into place and the car drive off.

"Hey! What the fuck?" Skinner's plans for the evening were dissolving into dust as the box car jerked and slowly started moving.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Skinner." Krycek apologized.

"When and where does this train stop next?" Skinner asked angrily.

"It doesn't. Not until we reach Canada."

"Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Skinner slid down to the floor leaning back against the crates. Krycek did the same across from him.

"Did you have plans for the evening?"

"As a matter of fact; I did!"

"You'd better call and cancel."

Skinner's head thudded back against the crate behind him.

"I really am sorry, Skinner. I had it all set up with that guy to get rid of the car for me. I figured you'd have enough time to walk around to the station house and grab a cab back to the restaurant. He must have figured you were going too. I guess I cut it a little too close."

"I guess so!" Skinner agreed; sulking.

After a couple hours of silence Krycek asked, "So what were your plans for the evening? Going to a movie; a museum? Have a heavy date?"

"I had plans to get laid tonight; now thanks to you I'm stuck on this fucking train till morning!" Even Skinner was shocked by his frankness.

Krycek grinned at him, not believing a word of it. "Don't you think you'd better call then and cancel? Whoever this mythical someone is probably won't like being stood up."

"You think I'm incapable of having a legitimate date?"

"Incapable? Not at all. It's just that you so seldom indulge in anything late at night except work."

"I can be very discrete."

"Discrete?" Krycek laughed. "Come on now, Skinner. When was the last time you got laid? Bet you can't even remember."

Skinner glared at him in the dim light from the flash light that Krycek had dug out of his bag and thought, 'If you only knew'. He was getting angrier by the minute.

"When was the last time you had a 9 inch dick shoved up your ass?" He said before he realized it.

"9 inches? Wow! I'm impressed. Was that a threat or an invitation? You wouldn't be trying to seduce me now, would you? If that's your best come-on line I can see why you don't date that much."

"Just shut up, Krycek and leave me alone."

The rattling train lurched and the injured man moaned. Krycek went over to check on him. He was still more or less unconscious.

"What did you give him?" Skinner asked.

"Hell, I didn't give him anything. His Aunt gave him something back at the restaurant. He's out like a light."

"At least he's spared your company."

Krycek came back over and sat down. "Look, I said I was sorry. What more can I do? You gonna be pissed off the whole way or could you cut me a little slack here?"

"What do you suggest we do for the next several hours? Unburden our souls like long lost friends? Not fucking likely!"

"You could show me that 9 inches of yours and I'll show you mine?" Krycek grinned his response.

"Jesus Christ, Krycek! Now why would I want to do that?"

"It may not be the evening you'd planned but at least you could get off."

"With you? You've got to be kidding!"

"It was just a thought. You got any better ideas?"

Walter stretched his long legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles and tried to ignore Krycek. Krycek sat in the exact same position across from him. Every time their eyes met; Krycek grinned.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you! You'd find some way to use it against me. You've probably got cameras set up in here somewhere in one of these boxes."

"God, you're paranoid, Walter!" Krycek chuckled. "Don't you ever just want to have a little fun?"

Skinner grunted and looked away. When he looked back, Krycek was giving himself a squeeze. He couldn't stop the responding lurch his own stiffening caused. He raised one leg in an effort to hide the reason for his discomfort. He leaned his head back against the crates and willed himself to go down. It didn't work. The more he thought about it, the harder it got.

"OK. You don't want to play; let's talk then. How do you like it? Give or get?" He kept one hand on his bulge.

"None of your business, Krycek."

"Ahh. So you like to give. So do I; but I also enjoy being on the receiving end; how about you?"

"KRYCEK!" Skinner tried his best AD tone but it didn't work. He was losing this battle of wits and they both knew it. He couldn't take his eyes off the considerable bulge in Krycek's jeans any more than he could ignore the swelling between his own legs. He tried to sneak a squeeze in hoping to make himself behave but it was no use. Krycek caught it.

"Getting a little uncomfortable over there, are we?" He snickered and stretched his legs out longer and caressed himself. "You want this?"

"FUCK OFF!" Skinner hissed out between clenched teeth.

"You want to talk about fucking? OK. I wasn't planning on it so I don't have any supplies but you were. I'll bet you brought some. Is that what you want? You want to fuck me? Or is this what you want?"

Skinner looked back and saw Krycek sitting there with his pants open, his underwear down and a glorious fully engorged cock being caressed.

In less than a second, Skinner dove on him, taking it in down his throat and didn't stop for a breath until Krycek emptied into his mouth. While Krycek was still befuddled and boneless Skinner flipped him over, pulled his jeans down exposing a fine round butt. He undid his own jeans, releasing his now painfully swollen organ. He fumbled in his pocket for supplies. In seconds he had the condom on, was lubed up and entered Krycek with a grunt.

It was over way too soon with Krycek grunting an occasional, "More," and "Harder". Skinner gave it all he had built up inside him and pounded into him non-stop until his explosive climax threw him almost unconscious across Krycek's back. As soon as he came to his senses he pulled out, cleaned himself up as best he could under the circumstances and got back on his side of the little aisle they were sitting/lying on. He righted his clothes, leaned his head back and dozed off.

Krycek laid where he was for several minutes; a slow grin creeping across his face. He tugged his jeans back up and lay there face down and went to sleep.

Skinner awoke to the sound of Krycek rummaging through his bag. He tossed Skinner a bottle of water and opened one for himself. The injured Rico was propped up in a sitting position munching on a breakfast fruit bar. Krycek tossed one to Skinner. He caught it and tore it open. It was getting light outside as they ate their breakfast.

"How much longer?" Skinner asked between bites.

"About half an hour."

"So how does this play out? You got someone waiting to take him to the hospital?"

"Yeah. His family will be waiting at the station. It's all set."

"And how do we get home?"

"I've made arrangements to drive back. You can ride with me or I can take you to an airport and you can fly back."

Skinner thought about it a minute before saying, "I'll drive back with you. I don't want there to be any record of me leaving and re-entering the country."

"Suit yourself."

The time passed rapidly and before long they were un-loading their patient into the welcome arms of his family with grateful hugs and kisses bestowed on both of them for bringing their Rico home to them. When they went to collect the vehicle that had been provided for them; they discovered a motor home. His instructions were to deliver it to the family in DC.

"You ever driven one of these things?" Skinner asked as they climbed in and headed out.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have. They're pretty nice; handle great; and it's convenient to not have to go in places to eat or take a piss. I'll bet the pantry is fully loaded. We shouldn't have to stop except for gas. These things aren't all that good on gas mileage."

Skinner settled himself into the co-pilots seat. Once they were back across the border and headed on down the highway Skinner stood, "I think I'll try out the john." He made his way to the back, went in and relieved himself. He did a quick wash up in the little sink and immediately became hard again thinking about the night before. He dried himself off and wondered what the heck got into him that he would allow himself be tempted by the likes of Alex Krycek. He chalked it up to being overly horny and let it go at that.

A few hours later they pulled off the highway into a rest stop and fixed some lunch. They were just finishing up when Krycek asked if Skinner wanted anything else to eat.

Skinner looked away quickly and cleared his throat.

"What?" Krycek asked. "You think that was some kind of come-on? God, Skinner; you are in a bad way, aren't you," he chuckled.

"I didn't say anything! You're the one making the offers here." Skinner defended himself.

Krycek stowed the rest of the lunch debris and stood staring at Skinner. "I'm game if you are."

"You're crazy. Let's get on the road." Skinner stood and made for the front. He turned to see Krycek unsnapping his jeans and slipping a hand inside. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes followed that hand and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Krycek didn't miss the tiny movement of Skinner's tongue. He sat down on the couch, sliding his jeans and underwear down in one movement. His bare bottom had barely touched the cushion when Skinner was on his knees in front of him; once again taking him in fully.

He leaned back into the sofa cushions and gave Skinner plenty of room to work. And work he did; for all he was worth.

Skinner truly loved to suck, lick, nuzzle and enjoy everything about what he was doing. He was a perfectionist; that's what got him the position of being the youngest AD ever at the Bureau. Krycek was happy to see that Skinner was a perfectionist about other things as well as his work. Way, way too soon he gave up his load and Skinner stood; wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Without a word needing to be said, Krycek turned over exposing his bare bottom. In less than a minute Skinner was inside him pounding away. Afterwards they cleaned up quickly and got underway. They drove silently with barely a few words between them; just a comment now and then on the traffic or the weather.

When they stopped for dinner the same 'dessert' was offered to Skinner and he readily accepted and they were back on their way. It was after 9:00pm when they pulled up in back of the little Italian restaurant. They got up from their seats and Krycek pulled the curtains closed. He clicked on one of the overhead lights and made one last offer to Skinner. Skinner took him up on it and this time when he was finished and cleaned up, he exited the motor home and headed for his car. He got in and drove home without a backwards glance. He didn't want to look back; he was afraid of what he might see or not see; he wasn't sure which.

He took a shower, got into bed and thought about the last 24 hours. He couldn't believe what he had done; and with Alex Krycek! He shook his head in disbelief. He never would have thought in a million years that he could or would get it on with Krycek! His body gave a little shudder of pleasure and he squeezed himself remembering. "He's got one fine ass!" He mumbled into the darkness, "not to mention he is absolutely delicious!" He chuckled; "Alex Krycek! Who would have thought?" He went to sleep that night with a smug grin on his face and he slept better than he had in months.

Life got back to normal for Skinner; at least what was normal for him; 12 – 16 hour work days and slipping out now and then for a little action. He frequented a nice House a couple of times during the week and every weekend. A strange thing seemed to be happening to him. Every partner was now compared to Alex Krycek and seemed to come up lacking. It was very frustrating. Hell, they had never even been in bed together; just on the floor of that box-car and on the sofa in the motor home. How could it have been so good? Maybe because it was so unexpected; he didn't know. He did find himself thinking more and more about Krycek as the weeks passed.

Mulder was giving him more trouble that usual lately; and he'd about had it with his over the top excuses. He'd taken another reaming out by Cassidy on Mulder's behalf and was trying to find him. He wasn't in his office, he didn't answer his phone, he was no where to be found.

Skinner's secretary had already left for the day so he decided to take off early and try and find Mulder. First a call to Scully and her answering machine said she was out of town for the next week and unavailable; another dead end. He decided to try Mulder's apartment in Alexandria.

It was hot and muggy so he decided to hit his place first and change clothes; get out of his suit and tie. He donned a pair of jeans and a long sleeved pull-over, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows.

He thought about it carefully; how he should handle it and what he was going to say and how he should say it. He didn't want to loose Mulder; he was a gifted agent with uncanny instincts; exactly what was needed for his job. Mulder was a good man and he liked him a lot. He just had to figure out how to get him under control; make the best use of his talents; without having to go to battle for him every month when the expense reports crossed Cassidy's desk.

He knocked on Mulder's door and waited. He could hear the low murmur of the TV on so he knocked again; this time a little louder.

Mulder lay on his couch watching Spock smiling and laughing; hanging from a tree and reaching a hand out to beautiful Leila. He unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand inside beneath the denim and soft cotton briefs and gave himself a squeeze as the images flickered across the TV screen.

The knocking at his door only registered at the back of his consciousness. He ignored it. His mind was filled with dark laughing eyes and pointed ears. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice, Spock speaking directly to him. He squeezed and pulled and rubbed; the pleasures of his own hand stroking to his little fantasy. He was the one Spock reaching out to; he was the only one who could understand Spock's loneliness; he was the one who could make him whole.

The knocking at the door became louder and more persistent. He heard a voice calling his name and it wasn't Mr. Spock.

"Hey, Mulder! It's me. Let me in. We need to talk." Skinner pounded on the door again.

Mulder leaned back and closed his eyes. The hand in his jeans became Skinner's and the voice was much softer; closer to his ear. "Mulder, we need to talk," it whispered as the hand caressed him.

"GOD DAMN IT, MULDER! OPEN THE DOOR!" Skinner bellowed and pounded on the door with his fist.

The TV cut to a commercial and Skinner's voice came in loud and clear. Mulder jumped up and opened the door; closing his pants on the way. Skinner brushed passed him letting himself into the living room.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Mulder? I've been standing out there knocking for a good ten minutes!" Skinner was seething now.

"You needed me? Why didn't you just call?" Mulder answered sheepishly; his eyes going over to his desk and seeing the same thing Skinner did; that the phone was off the hook.

"I tried. Apparently your phone isn't working." He walked over and replaced the receiver where it belonged. "It works better this way." He said with more than a bit of sarcasm.

Mulder walked back to the couch and sat down; leaning back against the cushions. One last sigh as his show came back on the TV and he clicked the remote off.

"Sorry. What do you need?"

"Mulder, what's going on here? You got what you wanted; you're back on the X-Files; why can't you be satisfied with that? Why do you have to keep stirring things up? Can't you, just for once, go by the book? Maybe just to see what it's like?"

"Is this about expenses again, Sir?" Mulder toyed with the remote and hoped Skinner would hurry up and leave so he could catch the end of his show and continue … enjoying it.

"Yes it is!" He gave up waiting for Mulder to ask him to sit down so he pulled the desk chair out and sat down. "I've just taken another ass-reaming over your latest expense report."

"Lucky you," Mulder mumbled.

"You've got to get control of this, Mulder, or they'll close the X-Files down again as being purely too expensive to run. What are you talking about; lucky me?"

"Oh nothing," Mulder said and tossed the remote on the coffee table. "You ever get so tired; you just want to pack it all in? Just say to hell with it all?" He looked up at Skinner and their eyes met for the first time. Skinner was amazed at the pain he saw there.

"We all get to that point at some time in our lives, Mulder. You just have to get through it." He didn't know what else to say.

"What if I can't? What if I don't want to? What then?"

"Mulder, what's this all about?" Skinner wanted to help but he was clueless here.

"I'm so damn fucked up … I hate my life! I hate that I can't do my job the way it needs to be done! I'm just … I don't know. Nothing's the way it should be; nothing." He closed his eyes, leaned back and laced his fingers together behind his head.

"How should things be?" Skinner asked. "How would you want them to be?"

"Not like they are; that's for sure! I wouldn't be 43 years old and still alone! I wouldn't be chasing truths that I know in my heart I'll never find the answers to and if by some miracle I do find the answers; they'll be glossed over and hidden in some report somewhere where it will never see the light of day. And most of all, I should be living somewhere in a nice house with someone to spend my spare time with instead a fucking TV!"

"None of us wants to end up alone," Skinner offered; the sting of that truth cut deeper than he'd ever admit.

"You're alone! How do you stand it? Tell me!" Mulder leaned forward, elbows propped on knees.

Skinner stood up and began to pace. "Mulder, there is no one answer that's right for everybody. We each have to figure out how to cope with our lives the best we can."

"Well, I give up! I'm sick of trying. Tell Cassidy she can have my badge if she wants it. There's no way I can do my job any way but the way I've been doing it. If she wants to get some desk jockey in to do the job; let her. See how many cases he can solve sitting on his ass." He got up and went into the kitchen. Skinner followed him.

"You want a beer?" He offered skinner one and he took it. They passed the opener back and forth and went back into the living room to sit down.

They drank in silence for a bit then Mulder asked, "Don't you ever get lonely; don't you ever just need someone; anyone to be there next to you?" 

"Yes, I do, Mulder, every day of my life. You're certainly not alone there." Skinner took a seat on the other end of the couch this time foregoing the discomfort of the desk chair.

"Well what do you do? I mean, how do you handle it?"

"You need to learn to separate your work life from your personal life. You need to meet people; get out and find people who are interested in the same things you are." His words sounded empty even to him.

Mulder gazed at him for a minute then said, "Now why didn't I think of that?" He took another swig of the beer and held the cold bottle against his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I know it's not that easy or I'd have done it myself."

"It's different for you though. You could do that; go out and meet someone. Everyone knows you; respects you. Me? I'm the laughing stock of the Bureau; Old Spooky Mulder."

Skinner finished off his beer and sat fiddling with the bottle. "Mulder, if you want certain things in your life, then you just have to go out and get them; make them happen."

"If it's so easy, why haven't you done that?" Mulder questioned him.

"Because I'm not ready yet; I haven't decided what I want. When I do, I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen."

"You haven't decided what or who?" Mulder asked.

"Neither." Skinner reached over and sat his empty bottle on the coffee table on a magazine.

"And when you decide; you're going to just … go for it?"

"That's about it."

"You think that's what I should do? If I decide what I want; I should just go for it? Make it happen?"

"That's what I plan on doing."

"What if I told you I already had someone in mind? You think I should just make a pass at him?"

The 'him' part startled Skinner.

"Him?" Skinner couldn't keep from asking. "I thought we were talking about Scully here."

"No, not Scully. I mean I love Scully, I really do but I'm not in love with her. She's not what I need." He turned his head away; suddenly shy and embarrassed.

"What is it you think you need?"

"Someone who knows me and can accept me for what I am; someone who is as lonely as I am; someone who might actually need me!"

"And you think you've found this someone?"

"I don't know; maybe. I know I'd go for it; don't know how he feels though." He looked up at Skinner; hazel eyes searching.

"Maybe you should let him know how you feel."

"How do I do that? Just tell him that I need him? That all I dream about is him … being with me?"

Skinner was becoming more and more uncomfortable. He kept thinking about his vow, NOT to get involved with anyone from the Bureau but Mulder kept looking up at him with those sad eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His own need began pressing for attention. He hadn't been with anyone in 2 days and he was way past needing it. If Mulder didn't stop looking at him that way; he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself much longer.

He started to get up but Mulder stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Don't go. Can't you stay for a little while?"

Skinner swallowed hard but couldn't deny the electric jolt that ran through him and centered in his groin at Mulder's touch. "I should go … it's late."

Mulder tightened his grip on Skinner's arm. "Stay," he pleaded; then just as quickly released him and looked away. "You've probably got somebody waiting for you. I shouldn't keep you."

"No, Mulder; I don't." He stayed where he was, next to Mulder. "But this is not a good idea and we both know it."

"I don't give a shit! You said I should go for it! That's what I'm trying to do. If you're not interested, just say so and you can take off and I'll get back to my TV." There it was between them, out in the open.

"It's not that I don't find the offer tempting; because I do; it's just that … if word of this got out, it would mean my job. My reputation is at stake here, Mulder; my career."

"Of course, Sir, I understand completely." He reached for the remote and clicked Star Trek back on.

"Turn that damn thing off." He grabbed the remote away from Mulder and punched the off button. "If that's all the harder you're going to try, I can see why you're not getting any where."

Mulder turned and looked at him; trying to read between the words. "You want me to try harder?" He asked wide-eyed.

"You're damn right I do! You think I come that easy?"

"I … you want me to make a pass at you? I thought I just did."

"I want you to give me your word that if anything happens here tonight, it will stay just between the two of us."

"Sir? Eh … Sure! I mean, I'll promise you anything you want."

"Just complete discretion, Mulder. That's all I'm asking for."

"You got it!"

An hour later Skinner left Mulder's apartment. He sat in his car for several minutes, in a state of shock over what he'd just done. He ran a hand over his face and for the millionth time cursed himself for his weakness; his damnable unrelenting need. Once the cursing stopped he keyed the ignition and headed home. He couldn't keep the slow grin from his face even if he had tried. He kept thinking about Mulder and how unbelievably good he was! Must be all that running he does; he decided as he drove on home, relaxed and feeling fine.

The next morning Skinner sat at his desk fingering a paperclip and thinking about the night before. A knock at his door and his secretary stuck her head in. "Sir, Agent Mulder is here to see you. Do you have time to see him?"

"Yeah, I have a few minutes. Send him in." He grabbed up a file and opened it; flipping through the pages.

"Sir, I just stopped by to tell you that I've given a lot of thought about what we talked about last night and I've decided that you're right. I do need to try and follow Bureau procedures. After all, that's what I'm getting paid for; right?" He stood in front of Skinner's desk with his hands in his pants pockets and flashed a small grin.

"That would be a nice change, Mulder." Skinner glanced up at him and immediately started getting hard. He took a deep breath and bluffed his way through. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Sir. I just wanted to thank you. For your advice, I mean;" his eyes saying so much more.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go over this file before my next meeting." He looked down at his papers again, relieved that Mulder seemed to be moving towards the door.

"If you think I need any more … advice; please don't hesitate to … let me know."

"I'll do that," he answered with just a glance up. He couldn't look too long into those eyes; he had work to do. Finally Mulder left and Skinner heaved a sigh of relief as he mumbled to himself "Oh God! What have I gotten myself into?"

He worked diligently throughout the day and managed to get himself home by 9:30 pm after stopping for a quick dinner. He fixed himself a drink and sat on his couch thinking about the night before. He reached down and gave himself a squeeze and settled himself a bit more comfortably. He leaned his head back and remembered Mulder and how eager he was to please; how good he tasted; how well they melded together. He slid his hand inside his pants; pulled gently and caressed his balls. He was almost there when he heard the knocking.

With a curse he zipped up and went to the door. He opened it to find Mulder standing there. He reached out and grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him inside. In an instant he had him up against the door and his tongue down Mulder's throat; another tick of the clock and he was on his knees with Mulder in his mouth. Within five minutes, Mulder was face down on his couch and Skinner was buried inside him.

Some time later they sat staring at each other. "Do you want me to leave?" Mulder asked.

"No, I … this is just kind of awkward."

"It's me. I've never been good at this sort of thing; talking afterwards, I mean."

"It's OK." Skinner shook his head in understanding and got up and paced a bit. "We're two consenting adults. We have every right to act accordingly." He walked into the kitchen and stood leaning with hands on the sink and looking down. Mulder followed him in; came up behind him and put his arms around him, leaning his forehead against Skinner's back.

"I want this to work out. You're what I need. I want to be what you need too."

Skinner turned around then as Mulder went to his knees in front of him. Big hazel eyes stared up at him, "May I?" He asked before even touching him.

A slight nod from Skinner and Mulder undid his pants and got after it. Skinner was just about to lose it when Mulder pulled off and stood up. "How do you want it?" He asked through swollen lips. "Anything you want; anything at all. You want to take me again?"

Skinner noted the hopeful look in Mulder's eyes and nodded yes. Mulder slid his jeans down and turned around, leaning over the kitchen table. The sight nearly caused Skinner to lose it right there but he managed to take the few steps over, grab Mulder's hips and plunge in to the hilt. A grateful sigh escaped Mulder's lips. Skinner held out as long as he could but he was running on overload at the moment. Mulder's appreciative grunts and the smooth well rounded ass pressing back to meet him with every thrust were more than Skinner could take for very long and soon relieved him of everything he had.

Skinner went into the bathroom off the kitchen to clean up and when he came out, Mulder was gone.

It was early August when Mulder came bursting into his office one morning looking like he hadn't slept in days. "We've got him, Skinner; we've got him this time for sure!"

"Mulder, that door was closed for a reason! There's a secretary sitting out there for a reason! You can't just come barging in here any time you feel like it!"

"But, Sir! You don't understand! It's Krycek! This time we got the goods on him for sure!"

"What are you talking about, Mulder? I'm not aware of any warrants being issued on Krycek."

"I just found out about it yesterday and I've been checking it out. It was him alright. He held up the bank over on 67th street; shot and killed the guard. We've got proof!"

"Mulder, since when has Krycek taken to robbing banks?"

"Since June 21st! I finally tracked down the EMT who took care of the guard in the ambulance. You know what the last word the guard said before he died?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Skinner leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Krycek! He said the name Krycek! That proves he did the robbery; and shot that man!"

"That's hardly proof, Mulder. Have you talked with Krycek?"

"No. That's what I'm here for. I want your permission to bring him in for questioning."

Skinner pushed back his chair and stood looking out his window. "Mulder, will you think about this for just a minute? Why would Krycek be robbing a bank? We both know the people he works for have all the money they need. And what are you doing following up on a bank robbery? If I remember correctly, that was a state bank that was robbed and not a federal institution; it's not our business. This belongs to the local authorities."

"But it's Krycek, Sir! We can finally get him."

"Since when have WE been out to get Krycek? Surely you don't still think he killed your father? Haven't you read the reports? Cardinal did it. The bullet they took out of your father came from the same gun that shot me and killed Scully's sister. There are no warrants and as far as I know the only thing he is guilty of is poor choice of career paths."

"I don't buy that for a minute. He did it; I know he did. And if I can just get some time alone with him, I can make him talk!" Mulder insisted.

"Forget it, Mulder. Let the local authorities handle it. When and if they bring him in, maybe, just maybe, if you ask them nicely, they will grant you an interview with him."

"You know they'll just bungle it. They won't know what questions to ask or how to make him talk."

"Mulder; I have work to do; if you'll excuse me?" Skinner opened a file and began to read.

"I would think you would want him behind bars after all he's done." Mulder didn't give up easily.

"Mulder; I'm interested in proof; proof that he has committed some crime related to the national security of this country. You bring me proof of that and I'll do everything I can to see that he spends the rest of his life behind bars."

"But, Sir! This is proof!"

"A dying man utters something that might have sounded like Krycek. That's not proof, that's wishful thinking. Did he say Krycek did it? Krycek shot me?"

"Well no, but…"

"No buts, Mulder. This is not our case and it's not of any concern to us. Leave it alone."

"I can't do that, Sir." Mulder was heading for the door.

"Even if he did do it; do you really think the old man would let one of his own go to prison? They might bring him in but he'd be out before you ever got near him."

"Then I guess I'll just have to find him first!" Mulder said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Skinner closed the file and leaned back in his chair. "Christ, Krycek! What have you gotten yourself into now?" he whispered.

It was late and he was tired and decided to call it a night. He had gone out that afternoon and 'taken care of business' and had hoped that would lessen the pressure building inside him but it didn't. He could think of nothing and no one else right then but Krycek. He kept seeing those dark green eyes grinning at him with that 'let's get it on' look. He remembered the sounds he made and the way he tasted. Just the thought of Krycek and the warmth spread through him and the ache began. He wanted him again; badly! He shouldered into his jacket and went home. He wanted to get something to eat and try and get some sleep; BEFORE the next phone call came from or about Mulder.

He lay in his bed and thought about Mulder. He wondered why he hadn't been paid a visit by him lately. He had taken to visiting him at least two or three times a week. Apparently he had gotten busy again trying to catch Krycek. He needed to find something to interest Mulder and get him off Krycek's back. That thought led him to remembering being face down on Krycek's back; wiped out and gasping for breath. He squeezed himself and rolled over on his stomach. He was NOT going to jack off again thinking about Alex Krycek!

Thirty minutes later he was in the bathroom washing up and cursing himself for doing anything so stupid as to get involved with Alex Krycek. Later in bed he had to admit to himself that he was involved with Krycek though and the more he thought about it, the more something seemed wrong. June 21st? That's when the bank was robbed? He sat up, turned on the light and put his glasses on. He picked up his watch and looked at the calendar. June 21st was the first day of summer and that was the night he was with Krycek in that box car. He'd have to check out the date and time of this robbery in the morning. Maybe Mulder was off on his dates.

The next morning a phone call was placed and he found out the date and time of the robbery: Friday night, June 21st, 11:30 pm. It couldn't have been Krycek. He heaved a sigh of relief and hung up the phone. He put the matter out of his mind and went back to his workload.

Three days later the phone call came. He had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for bed. He knew it was Mulder before he ever picked it up.

"Skinner," he said into the phone with dread.

"Sir, we've got him! Detective O'Brian just called. They brought Krycek in. I'm headed over there now to talk with him. I thought you might want to be in on this."

"What precinct?" Skinner asked.

"Thirty third."

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and got dressed.

He was walking down the hallway towards the interrogation rooms when he saw Mulder come flying out of the room, with a burly cop following and shoving him up against the wall.

"I don't know how you're used to handing prisoners at the Bureau but here we follow procedure; you got that Agent Mulder?"

"But you don't understand! He's a murderer! A traitor!" Mulder was screaming.

"Agent Mulder! What's going on here?" Skinner approached and showed his ID.

"The Bureau really is interested in this guy?" The cop asked, releasing Mulder.

"You O'Brian?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah; what's this guy done?"

"Less that half of what Mulder's been telling you, I'd wager." He gave a scathing look to Mulder.

"Just 15 minutes with him! Please! I know I can get him to talk!" Mulder insisted.

"He's my prisoner and you're not going any where near him!" O'Brian said then added, "Who is this guy, some kind of nut?" He nodded towards Mulder.

"Krycek was suspected at one time of killing Agent Mulder's father. It has since been proven that he was not guilty of that particular crime."

"Proven to you maybe; but not to me." Mulder sulked.

"The case still open?" O'Brian asked.

"No; it's been closed for years. Mulder just refuses to believe it."

"The murderer ever found?"

"Yes. He was arrested but died in police custody before coming to trial."

"You got more like this guy; I can see where that might happen; a lot."

"I'd like a few minutes alone with your prisoner; if I may."

"Sure, no problem, but this guy's not going back in there." He pointed a thumb at Mulder.

"Go home, Mulder. I told you before; this is not our case." Skinner said.

"I'll wait until you come out. He might talk for you." Mulder insisted, slouching in a near by chair to wait.

Skinner exchanged exasperated looks with O'Brian and walked into the room. Krycek sat there handcuffed and bleeding from a small cut under his left eye. Skinner closed the door behind him and took a chair opposite Krycek.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he started out. "How in the world did they catch you so fast?"

"Jet lag. I just got off a plane from Cairo; 22 hours straight."

"I know when this robbery took place and I know you didn't do it. Can you explain to me why this EMT claims the guard said your name?"

"I haven't a clue. I've never been in that bank and I didn't know that guard."

"What about the EMT?"

"Never met him."

"Did you tell them that?"

"I did."

"And they didn't believe you?"

"They didn't. What are you doing here; since when is a bank robbery Bureau business?"

"It's not. I'm here because Mulder seems to think you did this and that he can beat a confession out of you for killing the guard and his father."

"Oh shit! He's got to get a life!" Krycek shook his head.

"He has and unfortunately, it looks like you're it."

"More good news!" Krycek looked down at his handcuffs sadly.

"A dying man's mumbled words; surely that's not enough to hold you on?"

Krycek looked up then, meeting and holding Skinner's eyes. "Leave it alone, Skinner. Don't go Boy Scout on me now. I can take care of myself."

"We both know where you were on the 21st."

"Just stay out of it. I called the old man. He's sending someone over to take care of this."

A short rap at the door and it was opened and O'Brian stuck his head in. "His lawyer is here and wants to talk with him."

Skinner stood as the little bespectacled man came in with his briefcase. "You have no right to question him without his attorney present!"

"I was just leaving," Skinner said as he nodded to Krycek.

With that, Skinner left the room and joined Mulder in the hallway.

"Did you get anything out of him? Why'd he do it? Did he say?" Mulder was pacing around him.

"Mulder, he said two things. He's never been in that bank and he did not know that guard."

"And you believed him?"

"I did, Mulder; what possible reason would he have for robbing a bank; or killing that guard? Use your head." Skinner headed down the hall towards the exit; Mulder following along beside him.

"I don't know the reason. I was hoping you could find that out. He didn't drop any clues at all?"

"Let it go, Mulder. He didn't do it." Skinner pushed through the double doors and out into the parking lot and headed home.

Assured that Krycek would be walking free in a matter of hours, Skinner went home and got in bed. He closed his eyes and he could hear that voice. It was low and husky and whispering to him, "I'm game if you are." A warmth flushed over his body and he began to swell. He squeezed and caressed and listening carefully he could hear the words in his head, "More, Skinner, more." He could hear the little grunt Krycek made when he entered him; and the soft mewling sounds as he pounded into him. For the second time that night, he lost it thinking about Alex Krycek.

The next morning it was back to his files and reports and meetings. He took a long lunch and made a stop at his favorite House for a quickie then grabbed a sandwich on the way back to the Hoover.

He waited until the afternoon before he called Detective O'Brian and asked about Krycek and found out he was still in custody. It seems more evidence was found; finger prints on the safe. They matched Krycek's. Due to the seriousness of the charges, they had decided to hold him without bail. He would remain in custody until his arraignment and trial.

Skinner was dumbfounded! He knew Krycek was innocent; they were together on that train the night of the 21st. He wasn't sure what he should do. He wondered how the fingerprints got on the safe and began to smell a frame up. Krycek was being railroaded but by who? Would the old man go that far just to get rid of him? He didn't think so. If Spender wanted to get rid of him he had so many other ways to just make Krycek disappear. Why the elaborate scheme to frame him? Surely that lawyer could do something to make this all go away. He wondered then if Krycek had told the lawyer where it really was on the 21st.

He thought about Mulder then and wondered if he hated Krycek enough to do something like this. He knew Mulder wanted to see Krycek behind bars; to see him suffer and pay but he didn't really think Mulder would go that far. Mulder had stretched and bent the law many times but to flat out frame someone; no; Skinner just couldn't believe that he would do that.

He wondered if he could get in to see Krycek without Mulder finding out. He decided to give Detective O'Brian a call. He used Mulder as an excuse and had O'Brian set up a private meeting with Krycek.

O'Brian walked him down the corridor to Krycek's cell and unlocked the door. "How much time you need?" he asked Skinner.

"Not long; five minutes." Skinner answered slipping into the cell. The door closed behind him and O'Brian nodded and walked away.

Krycek sat up on the edge of his bunk. "What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I heard they found your finger prints on the safe. Can you explain that?"

"No, I can't." Krycek ran his hand through his hair. "I told you, I've never been in that bank."

"Looks like a frame up to me. Is the old man mad at you for some reason?"

"Nah; he wouldn't do anything like this. He'd take it out of my hide if I crossed him."

"Who then?"

"I don't know. Just don't go getting any ideas here. You shouldn't have come."

"Your lawyer any good?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been so far. We'll have to wait and see, I guess."

"I could go have a talk with whoever is handling your case." Skinner offered.

"NO! Leave it alone, Skinner. This is no concern of yours."

"It is my concern. I'm your alibi whether we like it or not!"

"NO WAY, Skinner! You stay out of this. You think I want Momma Rosa and the whole family brought into this? NO! This is my mess and I'll handle it."

"You're willing to sit here and go to trial with this?"

"Yes; if it comes to that."

They stared at each other for several minutes.

"The dying guard mentioning your name wasn't all that much but with the finger prints to back it up; it doesn't look good." Skinner warned.

"Don't worry about it. This place is a piece of cake compared to some of the places I've been."

"Why do you do it, Krycek? Why do you choose to live … like this?"

"It's just the way things turned out is all. It's not like I choose to live like this."

They heard footsteps heading towards the cell so they stopped talking.

"All set?" O'Brian asked as he unlocked the door.

Skinner stepped outside. "For now. I may have more questions for him later on. I appreciate you arranging this private meeting for me." They walked on down the hall.

Skinner sat at his desk and wracked his brain trying to think who might be behind all this. Who hated Krycek enough to go this far to frame him? He had no way of knowing the answer to that so he got back to his own stack of reports that needed reading.

Weeks passed and nothing happened. Then one afternoon Mulder came in to see him.

"Sir, do you have a few minutes?"

"Yes, Mulder, I have exactly 7 minutes before my meeting with Calloway. What is it?"

"Krycek; I think he was framed." Mulder came in and sat down.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've been checking and re-checking and I found something out last night. The medical examiner's report shows the guard took a bullet to the heart; killing him instantly."

"So he wasn't still alive when the EMTs got there?"

"No. He was already dead. I had the Gunmen do a little checking for me and they found a $10,000 deposit was made into the EMTs account the day of the robbery."

"Someone paid him to lie about what he heard?"

"Looks that way. The ME says the guard died instantly. He couldn't have said anything to anyone."

"Who do you think's behind all this? Smoking man?" Skinner asked.

"I did at first, but I don't understand why. I mean, if he wanted to get rid of Krycek; why didn't he just have him taken out?"

"I've been thinking along those same lines myself; any idea who else might have wanted him out of the way?"

"Could be any number of people; Krycek hasn't exactly endeared himself to a lot of people in his line of work."

"Did you give your information to O'Brian?"

"Yeah; he wasn't too happy about it; keeps telling me to butt out."

"You might want to give that some serious thought, Mulder."

"Well, I would; but now I'm curious; aren't you? Who's got it in for him? Besides me, I mean." Mulder stood to leave.

"Another thing to take into consideration here; who has the know-how to plant those finger prints?" Skinner walked him to the door.

"That's not so difficult; anyone with a roll of Scotch tape."

"You haven't had any luck finding where the $10,000 came from?"

"Not yet. They're still working on it."

Calloway arrived then and Mulder left; promising to keep Skinner up-dated on anything further that he discovered.

Several more weeks passed by and Mulder again popped into Skinner's office.

"Got a minute?" He asked poking his head through the door.

"Not if you're in trouble again. I told you to stay away from the twins." Skinner answered as he loaded files into his briefcase.

"Not about the twins. It's about Krycek. They set a date for the trial; 12th of October."

"Do they have any more leads?" Skinner stopped fiddling with his files."

"Nothing that O'Brian is willing to share."

"So all they have then is the finger prints?"

"That and the fact that Krycek has no alibi for that evening. He says he was out with friends but he refuses to name them; can't imagine Krycek having any friends. He's probably lying."

"Everybody has friends, Mulder."

"Yeah, well I don't see any of them lining up to testify on his behalf."

The day of the trial was rapidly approaching and Skinner decided to pay a visit to Cassidy. He explained his position briefly; leaving out specific names and locations and waited to hear Cassidy's opinion on the matter.

"Well that's certainly an interesting story, Skinner. I was of the opinion that this case was pretty much sewed up?"

"It isn't. I can't stand by and see an innocent man be sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit." Skinner stated.

"I'd hardly call Krycek an innocent man."

"Neither would I; but in this particular case; he is."

"Then what difference does it make really if he goes to jail for this crime that we can prove or for another that we can't? Either way he'd be out of our hair."

"Is that what this is all about? Getting Krycek out of 'our hair'?"

"It's about evening the playing field, Skinner. Now you're either in the game or you're out of it."

"Count me out!" Skinner said angrily and stood to leave.

"We all have our orders to follow, Skinner; I have mine and you have yours."

"You are ordering me not to testify in his defense?"

"I am. This is going down the way it's been planned and I'm ordering you to butt out." She followed him to the doorway. "After all the grief he's caused in the past, I would think you'd be happy to see him put away for good."

"Not for something he didn't do!" Skinner glared at her and wondered how he could have worked for this woman for so many years and not really known her at all. He was disgusted with the whole business.

Several days passed while Skinner wrestled with his conscience. Should he go against direct orders of his superior and testify for Krycek? Or should he let him get what was coming to him for leaving the Bureau, for joining up with Spender, for all the hundred and one things they had against him? Which was the worst of the two evils? Letting a man like Krycek loose to continue whatever activities he saw fit? Or go against his own better judgment and let him be railroaded for a crime he didn't commit? What it all came down to was, did he follow orders from his superior or follow his own conscience and end up on Cassidy's shit list for the rest of his career.

He was still debating the issue when he got a call from Kirsch. He despised the man but as DD he was Skinner's superior so he reluctantly went to his office.

"I'll make this short and sweet, Skinner. Your boy Mulder is in trouble again and it's up to you to go get him out."

"Mulder? What's he done now?"

"He's disappeared. He was working on some case and took off for Oslo. I assumed you knew about it?"

"No, I don't."

"Well as far as we can determine, he arrived in Oslo alright but he hasn't been seen or heard of in the last four days. Here's your ticket." He pushed an air plane ticket across his desk in Skinner's direction. "Your plane leaves in two hours."

"Isn't there someone else you could send? There's a trial coming up that I need to attend."

"Yes, the Krycek trial. I hear that's pretty much cut and dried. No, Mr. Skinner; Mulder is your responsibility it's up to you to retrieve him." He stood, effectively dismissing Skinner.

"Son of a bitch!" Skinner mumbled under his breath as he left. He wasn't sure whether he was referring to Kirsch of Mulder.

The trip to Norway was uneventful, he slept most of the way, and he was able to get to work immediately upon arrival. He worked for days tracking down leads. Yes, Mulder had been there but no one knew where he was. He checked out his hotel room. It had Mulder's bag there, some personal stuff, empty sun flower shells in an ash tray, empty pizza box in the trash. He had been there alright but where he was now, was anybody's guess.

He called his secretary to get updates on the trial. It had started and was moving along smoothly for the prosecution; evidence was piling up. A bank account had been discovered in Krycek's name with some of the stolen bills that had been marked. She seemed to think it was pretty obvious that Krycek had committed the crime.

He had been in Oslo a week when he decided to call Mulder's home phone and see if he had left any messages that might give him a clue as to his whereabouts. He dialed the number and waited for the message. Instead of a message, Mulder answered with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Mulder? Is that you?"

"Who else would be answering my phone at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Skinner was livid.

"Sir? Nothing is going on here. Did you need me for something?"

"You're home? How long have you been home? When did you get back from Oslo? What happened?"

"Ahh Skinner? You having some kind of bad dream or something?"

"Just answer me, Mulder. When did you get back from Oslo and why wasn't I notified?"

"Oslo? Norway? Sir, I've been a lot of places but I've never been to Oslo. What's going on?"

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out!" He slammed down the hotel phone and dialed the airport.

He drove straight to the court house from the airport. The prosecution was just summing up its case when he walked in.

"Your honor, if I may speak, I have important information concerning this case."

The packed court room hummed with renewed interest. The prosecutor was objecting, the judge was banging his gavel for order then said, "If you have information concerning this case it should have already been presented to the court. You can't come in here and disrupt proceedings like this."

"Your honor, my name is Walter Skinner. I'm an Assistant Director at the FBI. I was out of the country until just now." He held up his passport, plane ticket and ID.

The prosecutor was once again objecting and the judge pounded his gavel to silence him.

He motioned to his bailiff to retrieve the documents that Skinner was holding up. He did so and the judge scanned them briefly.

"This trial is just about over, Mr. Skinner."

"I can see that. But the information I have may directly affect the outcome. If I may please make a statement?"

"Your honor, he cannot be allowed to make a statement unless he agrees to cross examination." The prosecutor interjected.

"Is that agreeable to you, Mr. Skinner?" The judge asked.

"Your honor, I will agree to be cross examined on my statement and anything pertinent to the case. Due to the sensitive nature of my position; I cannot agree to answer any and all questions."

"Fair enough. Approach the bench and be sworn in."

Skinner did so and the bailiff swore him in. He took his seat and addressed the court.

"I know my late appearance is highly unusual and I am grateful to the court for agreeing to hear me. My statement will be short and to the point. This crime that Alex Krycek is accused of happened at approximately 11:30 pm on June 21st. He could not possibly have committed this crime as he was with me at that time."

"I object!" The prosecutor yelled and stood up.

"Sit down. You can question the witness when he finishes his statement. Please proceed, Mr. Skinner." The judge said.

The court room buzzed with excitement and waited anxiously for the next statement.

"Shortly after 10 pm on June 21st, Mr. Krycek and I were riding in a box car on a train. We were in that box car until approximately 6:30 am the next morning. The train made no stops and there was no possibility of him getting off that train and back on again without my seeing him."

The prosecutor stepped up then. "What train was this and where was it going?"

"That is not relevant to this case. That fact that we were together the entire time is."

Skinner answered.

"Your honor, please instruct the witness to answer my question."

"He's right. Their destination has nothing to do with this case. The fact that they were together does. Ask your next question."

"So the two of you were together riding in a box car in the middle of the night all alone and you can't tell the court why you were there or where you were going?"

"We were not alone. There was a third party. He was badly injured, on medication and unconscious most of the time. We were delivering him to a certain location where he needed to be."

"And this third party; where is he? Did you bring him?"

"No. His presence here is not required. As I said, he was unconscious most of the time. He could testify to nothing."

"And you do this sort of thing all the time? Drive around in box cars in the middle of the night delivering injured people? Is that part of your job description, Mr. Skinner?"

"As Assistant Director, I have no particular job description. I participate in a lot of unusual activities. It goes along with the work that I do."

"Why did you not come forward sooner, Mr. Skinner? Surely you must have known of Mr. Krycek's incarceration?"

"Yes, I knew of Krycek's incarceration. I was advised against testifying by my superiors."

"So your being here today is a direct violation of your superiors orders?"

"It is."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Alex Krycek did not commit this crime. I couldn't let him go to jail for something he didn't do."

"He's been in jail now for four, nearly 5 months. That didn't bother you?"

"It did. But I was assured it would never go to trial on such flimsy evidence."

"Flimsy evidence? We have Mr. Krycek's finger prints at the scene, we have a bank account that he opened with the stolen money. I'd hardly call that flimsy."

"Any 12 year old boy with a roll of scotch tape can plant a finger print. And anyone can open a bank account. I notice you didn't mention the false statement that came out at the beginning that the EMT gave."

"er…I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to." The prosecutor stammered.

"The statement that got Krycek arraigned in the first place. An EMT stated that he had heard the guard say Krycek's name before he died. It turned out a $10,000 deposit had been made into this EMTs bank account the same day. After the ME came out with his report showing that the bullet pierced the guard's heart causing instantaneous death, that report was ruled unreliable."

"Is this EMT available for questioning?" The judge asked.

"We have been unable to locate him, your Honor." The defense attorney answered.

"And this was the evidence that Mr. Krycek was arraigned on?"

"It was."

The judge rubbed his forehead and shook his head. This cut and dried case was turning out to be a real head ache.

"Proceed," the judge ordered.

"So you expect this court to believe that you and Mr. Krycek; this career criminal who has been brought in for questioning in connection with 23 different cases, were just riding around in the middle of the night in some box car; with some unidentifiable semi conscious man at exactly the same time this robbery and murder was committed?" The prosecutor had gotten his second wind.

"What you believe is of little consequence to me. I am stating a fact. Alex Krycek and I were in a box car from shortly after 10 pm on June 21 until about 6:30 on the morning of the 22nd. He was never out of my sight during that time. And it would seem to me, if Mr. Krycek was this 'career criminal' that you describe, he would be smart enough to wear gloves if he were going to rob a bank."

"So what we have here is you offering Mr. Krycek an iron clad alibi with nothing at all that can be verified? What is this man to you, any way, Mr. Skinner?"

The courtroom came alive then and the judge was banging his gavel again.

"There will be no more of that in my courtroom, Mr. Prosecutor. Do I make myself clear?" The judge was outraged.

"I'd like to answer that; if I may, your Honor?" Skinner offered.

"It isn't necessary but if you wish to address it, you may."

"What I am offering here is my word. You can check out my reputation at the Bureau; I've been there 22 years now. And as to what this man is to me? He's an innocent man; accused of this crime by someone obviously trying to frame him. Why? I have no idea."

"Do you have any further questions, Mr. Prosecutor?" the judge asked.

The Prosecutor conferred with his two assistants who were busy shuffling papers; but they had nothing left and they knew it.

"My patience is wearing thin here," the judge warned.

"A…No sir; we don't. We are prepared to let the jury decide for themselves if this career criminal is guilty or not."

"All right; let's do that. But first I'd like to warn you about your conduct during these proceedings. You have repeatedly referred to Mr. Krycek as a career criminal and yet he has never been found guilty of any of the charges brought against him. I find your conduct appalling and unacceptable and will be sending a transcript of this trial to the Bar for further examination.

And now, Jurors, would you like to adjourn to discuss this matter or have you already formed your opinion as I have, on these proceedings?"

The jurors mumbled among themselves a minute then the foreman rose to speak. "Sir, we are prepared to state our decision right now."

"All right. One at a time, starting in the back row; please stand and say either 'guilty' or 'not guilty'."

One by one they stood and each one said loud and clear; 'not guilty'.

The courtroom burst into noise; some shouting, some openly weeping; others arguing.

The judge banged his gavel and brought order back and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, you are dismissed. We thank you for your indulgence and apologize for wasting your valuable time." To the Defense table he said, "Mr. Krycek, you have been found innocent of all charges against you; you are free to go. Case dismissed."

Once again the courtroom erupted with name calling, shouts of indignation against Krycek, the jury and the judge himself. Loudest of all was Fox Mulder. He met Skinner as he was making his way through the crowd and exiting the courtroom.

"How could you do that? How could you let him go? What has he got on you?"

"Agent Mulder, whether you care to believe it or not; I spoke the truth in there."

"We had him, Sir! We had him; and you're just letting him walk away." Mulder said in disgust.

"Mulder, this whole thing stank from the get-go and you know it. You said yourself that it was a frame up."

"I don't care whether it was a frame-up or not; we HAD him and you're responsible for letting him go! Why the hell did you testify?"

"Because he was innocent!" Skinner insisted as they walked down the hallway coming to a stop outside the holding room.

"But, Sir! This is Krycek we're talking about here. He is guilty of so many things…"

"Maybe so; but not this one."

"What difference does it make? He belongs behind bars and you know it!"

Just then the door opened and Krycek walked out into the hallway and nodded to them both.

"This isn't the end, Krycek. We'll get you sooner or later and next time it'll stick!" Mulder shouted as he walked away.

"You all right?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You didn't need to do that, you know."

"Did you really think I'd just stand by and let them send you to jail for something you didn't do?"

"The way my life's been going the last few years; inside couldn't be much worse than outside; but thanks anyway. I appreciate it."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sounds good to me; might not be too good for your reputation though."

"Fuck it! Let's go." Skinner turned to go and Krycek followed along beside him.

They walked to Skinner's car and got in. Skinner pulled out into traffic and they were off. Krycek rolled down the window and inhaled the late afternoon air. It was full of traffic and pollution and all the city noises but after being cooped up in a cell for five months; it smelled like heaven to him. He leaned back and closed his eyes; just taking in the air in deep even breaths. After a time he noticed they were out of the down-town area and heading for the outskirts of town. He said nothing until they passed the city limits sign and headed out in the country.

"Where is this bar you're taking me to?" He rolled his head over to look at Skinner.

"About another 30 minutes. Thought you might like a little drive in the country. Get all that institution smell out of your lungs."

"Sounds good to me." Krycek relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

"There's a little Inn out this way. They've got a nice bar and the food is great; real home cooking. You hungry?"

"Yeah. Haven't had much lately that didn't taste like cardboard."

"This is a nice place. You'll like it."

"Why'd you do it, Walter? You said you had orders from your superiors not to testify."

"Do you know who set you up?"

"No. Do you?"

"I think Cassidy and Kirsch were both involved. Is that possible?"

"Anything is possible."

"Cassidy ordered me not to testify. Kirsch sent me on a wild goose chase to Oslo. He told me Mulder was missing there and sent me to retrieve him."

"What was Mulder doing in Oslo?"

"He wasn't even there. After several days following empty leads, I called his home phone to see if he'd left any messages on his phone that might give me a clue and he answered the phone. He didn't know what I was talking about; said he'd never been to Oslo before."

"Shit! It doesn't surprise me. If you ask me, they're all in bed together."

"Cassidy and Kirsch?"

"Yeah, and the old man; the three of them."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Too many things just don't add up."

Skinner pulled the car off the road and parked in front of a small establishment. They climbed out of the car; Krycek taking in deep breaths of air and said, "Something smells delicious."

Skinner led the way in and they seated themselves in a booth and waited to be served.

In no time the waiter took their drink orders and they scanned the menus.

Their drinks were placed before them and they gave their orders.

"You never did answer my question. Why'd you do it?" Krycek asked.

Skinner leaned back in his seat and shook his head. "I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"You always do the right thing?"

"When ever I can."

"You never have the urge to just …take a walk on the wild side?"

"All the time."

Krycek grinned up at him; green eyes sparkling, "Is that what this is? Your walk on the wild side?"

"It's more my way of an apology. I should have stepped up in the beginning."

"I told you not to; to stay out of it."

"Yeah, you also said the old man would take care of it. He didn't do a very good job now did he?"

"He sure as hell didn't." Krycek agreed.

"I never should have listened to you; or to Cassidy and Kirsch. I knew what I should have done and I let myself be talked out of it under some mistaken notion that telling the truth would jeopardize my position at the Bureau."

"It's never good to go up against your superiors."

"I've had about enough of these so-called superiors."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm not taking much more of their shit. Kirsch can kiss my ass and Cassidy? I've about had it with her too."

"You're going to walk?"

"Maybe. I've been thinking a lot about it lately. I've lost whatever respect I had for Cassidy over this. I don't see how I can go on working for someone I no longer trust or respect."

"She really got to you."

"She did. I never liked her in the first place but at least I respected her and the work she was trying to do. I guess what it comes down to is I no longer believe that the ends justify the means."

"I envy you." Krycek said after a moments thought.

"Me? Why?"

"You can just walk away. I can't."

"Why not? I mean what's the point? How could you continue working for someone like that scum Spender?"

"You don't just walk away from the group."

"Have you ever tried?"

"I have and I lived to regret it."

They stared at each other in thought for a while then their dinner arrived and they immersed themselves in talk about the food. After dinner was finished and the dishes cleared away they lingered over another drink.

"This was delicious, Walter. Thank you." Krycek leaned back from the table and sighed; fingering his drink glass.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do. I wish I could do more."

"More?"

"Yeah. Like help you get away from the old man."

Krycek let out a bitter chuckle. "That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to be dead just yet!"

"Maybe there's a way. If we could come up with something, would you be interested? Or do you enjoy this way of life; this living on the edge?"

Krycek stared at him. "Walter, you owe me nothing! After all the misery I've caused you, I'm surprised that you didn't leave me there to rot for the rest of my life."

"Did you think up all that shit you did yourself or were you merely following orders?"

"That's no excuse and you know it."

"So you did all those things because you wanted to?"

"I did all those things because I wanted to stay alive."

"Exactly," Skinner answered matching Krycek's stare with a glare of his own.

A few moments of silence passed while they each gathered their thoughts.

"My life is … complicated." Krycek explained. "I can't explain or go into all the details right now but know this: I would change everything if I could."

"A good start would be to change employment."

"That's a lot easier said than done."

"I'm sure. I have no room to talk. Granted my situation is far different than yours but I've been dissatisfied with my life for years and I've done nothing to change it. I should."

"What would you change?"

"Oh I don't know; probably everything."

"Why don't you?"

"I've been giving serious thought to just chunking it all and taking off somewhere."

"You have? Where would you go? What would you do?" Krycek smiled at the thought.

"Shit, I don't know. That's probably why I've never done it. I wouldn't know where to start; where to run away to." Skinner stared into his drink.

"Maybe you need someone to run away with?"

Skinner looked up into grinning green eyes.

"You offering?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"When you make up your mind, let me know."

"You're kidding, right? You're not seriously thinking of taking off?"

"I am. I hate my life. You apparently do too. We could just get in that car and leave; never look back."

"The difference being that you could go anywhere and make a life for yourself. If I took off, there would be people come looking for me."

"Then it would be best if you weren't alone. You'd need someone to watch your back."

Krycek gave a little chuckle and glanced around the small restaurant. No one was paying an attention to them. He liked that. In DC everyone was always checking everyone else out; like they were going to be called on to testify who they saw, where and when. He hated that.

"It's a nice fantasy but one that has no chance in hell of coming true."

"Why not?" Skinner persisted.

"Well for one thing, you don't even like me! You did what you did because you thought it was the right thing to do. You testified in court and set me free. And yes, we got it on a few times but that isn't exactly enough to make us blood-brothers."

Skinner laughed at that. "You used to do that? Cut yourself so you and a buddy could become blood-brothers?"

Krycek gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah. I saw it in a movie when I was a kid."

"Me too. My blood-brother was Jimmy Anderson."

"You still see him?"

"Just in my nightmares of Nam. He was taken out the same day I got hit."

"I'm sorry."

"There's so much…so much in my life I wish I could do over. I'm the one who talked him in to joining up. He was already accepted at college. I changed his mind; talked him into doing his patriotic duty." He cringed at the memory.

"He wouldn't have joined if he hadn't wanted to."

"I've screwed up so many times."

"YOU have? God, Walter; what about me? I can't count the times I've screwed up."

"I guess we're a couple of royal screw ups." Skinner drained his glass.

The waiter stopped by and asked if they'd like another. They both said no.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here. I need some air." Skinner said, tossing some bills down on the table and leading the way out of the restaurant. Outside, it was a brisk October evening and they tugged their jackets closed around them.

"Feel like a walk?" Skinner asked and Krycek nodded and fell into step beside him. They walked in silence around the area; passed the gas stations and the fast food places; both lost in their own thoughts then circled back towards the car.

"So what do you think?" Skinner asked as they stood beside the car.

"About what? Do I agree that we are a couple of screw ups? I don't know about that. I know that I am but I've always thought you had it all together."

"So did I until one day I woke up and realized that I hated my job, hated most of the people that I'm working with; and hated my life in general. I'm at a point in my life where I know I have a lot more days behind me than in front of me. I don't want to spend the next 20 years like the last 20. I don't want to be alone any more."

"I always kind of figured you and Mulder would end up together."

"Me and Mulder?" Skinner laughed. "Not likely. Although he is one of the few people that I work with that I do respect and admire. I'll admit he is hot and tempting but with him, you would always come second to his work. I don't want that kind of life."

"What kind do you want?" Krycek leaned back against the car with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"I don't know but I do know I want out of DC. I want out of all the intrigue and conspiracies. I'm tired of taking orders from the likes of Kirsch and Cassidy."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't have any plans yet. I need to sit and think; maybe talk things over with someone." He unlocked the doors and they got in. "Do you need to get back into town right away?"

"No; what do you have in mind?"

Skinner glanced across the street to the bright sign advertising "MOTEL 6". Krycek followed his eyes and nodded in agreement. Skinner put the car in gear and headed across the highway. He went in, got a room and returned with the key.

"Number 22; around back," he said and drove around to the empty parking lot at the back of the motel. They got out and went in. The room had one large king-sized bed, a table and two chairs, a dresser with a TV sitting on it and a connecting bathroom.

"You always come to a place like this when you need to sit and think?" Krycek teased leaning back against the dresser.

"No. Only when I'm with someone I want to fuck so badly I can't hardly see straight let alone think. You interested or not?" Skinner shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs.

A grin crossed Krycek's face as he smiled up at Skinner. "I could be persuaded," he answered and removed his jacket as well.

Skinner took him by the shoulders and said, "I don't want to think about anything right now except you and me naked on that bed. I haven't been able to get you off my mind for months."

Krycek's arms came up around Skinner's back, "I could say I'm sorry but that would be a lie."

Skinner hands came up then to cup Krycek's face, holding it close for a long sweet kiss.

"I was afraid I was never going to get the chance to do that."

"If I had known you wanted to, I'd have tried a lot harder to get out of that place."

"It doesn't matter now. You're out and we're here; alone." He kissed him again and this time all conversation stopped.

At first the sex was fast and hard; a tad on the rough side. By morning they were making love; sweet and tender. A corner had been turned in their relationship. They didn't discuss it. They simply enjoyed breakfast together the next morning and drove back to town; each going their separate ways. Nothing was said about another meeting; there was no need to. They both knew it would happen sooner or later.

Skinner was groggy as first one punch than another landed. He struggled; tried to fight back but it was no use. The two holding him knew what they were doing and the one working him over kept the punches at a steady pace. He fell to the floor semi-conscious.

Krycek slipped into the back of the abandoned meat packing plant and heard the commotion. He pulled his gun and crept slowly towards the interior to scope things out. Someone was on the floor, three goons stood around and the smoking man was there puffing away on his cigarette watching it all. He moved to get a better angle and saw that it was Skinner on the floor.

"Shit!" he whispered under his breath. He saw one of the men go over to the side and retrieve something. A whip! Panic seized him. He crept back as far as he could and took out his cell phone.

"Yeah?" Mulder's voice answered.

"Mulder, thank God you're home. Listen, it's Skinner. They've got him in the old meat packing plant over on 44th and Sullivan. You gotta get here right now! Bring the police, do whatever you have to do but you have to get over here right now!"

"Krycek? Why the hell would I believe anything you had to say to me?"

"MULDER! It's Skinner for Christ's sake! They're going to use a whip on him! Get your ass over here, NOW!" He hung up, hoping he got his message across.

He walked back into the area where all the action was taking place. He greeted the old man and nonchalantly gazed at the man on the floor. "You got something for me?"

The old man pulled a computer disk out of his pocket and handed it to Krycek along with a plane ticket. "Your plane leaves in one hour. Be on it."

Krycek pocketed the disk and ticket and nodded towards Skinner. "This your idea of a little Saturday night fun?" he asked the old man.

"He seems to be having a hard time learning who's in charge here. We're just going to teach him a little lesson."

Two men pulled Skinner to his feet pulling his shirt off over his head. They tied his wrists in front of him and then secured him to a meat hook hanging from the ceiling.

"You'll never get away with this you son of a bitch! I'll testify against you in court! I'll tell them everything!" Skinner was scrabbling for things to yell at the old man.

"You'll do no such thing. You can't testify against me without implicating yourself and we both know that. You're no better than anyone else. You'll take your orders and you'll follow them to the letter or you'll pay the price!" He nodded for the man with the whip to proceed.

Krycek held his breath as he heard the whip crack and the loud groan from Skinner.

"You fucking bastard…" the rest of Skinner's words were cut off as a gag was placed in his mouth and tied securely behind his head.

The whip cracked again and Krycek winced. "This is because he testified for me?" He asked the old man.

"You best be on your way; this is of no concern to you. You've been in this position before; you know the rules. As long as you follow orders you have nothing to worry about. Cross me and there's a price to pay."

The whip cracked again and Skinner groaned. The man wielding the whip had gotten his rhythm now and was laying it on, lash after lash without giving Skinner a chance to catch his breath in between.

All of the sudden the sirens were wailing and red lights were flashing. Krycek pulled the old man by the arm, "C'mon. Let's get out of here. My car's at the side door." They made their exit as the three other men scattered in different directions.

Mulder helped the moaning Skinner down from his restraints. Cops were everywhere at once but it was too late everyone was gone. Skinner was taken to the nearest hospital where he gave a very generic description of what happened to the police. He had been abducted from the underground parking at his condo by three men he had never seen before. He gave vague descriptions of them and added that he had no idea why they had kidnapped and assaulted him.

A short time later, Mulder entered his room. "Sir? You OK?" He walked up to the bed where Skinner was laying on his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They want to keep me over night to be sure." Skinner raised his aching head off the pillow to answer then laid it back down again and added, "How did you find me?"

"Krycek called me. He must have known it was going to happen and wanted to be sure that I knew." Mulder answered sitting down on a stool next to the bed.

"Krycek called you?"

"I didn't believe him at first; thought it might be a set up."

"What did he say?"

"He said to get my ass over to that warehouse; that they were going to use a whip on you."

"He told you to get over there?"

"Yeah. I didn't really believe him but I haven't had the police out running around in the middle of the night for quite a while now so I figured it'd give them something to do."

Skinner said nothing; just digested the facts and let the nonsense slide.

"Why do you think Krycek did that; because you testified for him?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know, Mulder. I need to get some sleep now if you don't mind."

"Sure. Sure thing. You want me to pick you up in the morning and drive you home?"

"That won't be necessary. I can grab a cab. I'll be leaving here first thing; you'll probably still be asleep."

"OK. If you need anything, call me?"

"I will. Oh, and Mulder, would you get me my cell phone? It should be in my pants pocket."

Mulder dug around and came up with it. He placed it on the table beside the bed.

"Thanks, Mulder."

"No problem. I'll take off then."

"And thanks for believing Krycek and coming for me."

"You're welcome. Night."

"Night."

Skinner laid still and let the meds do their job. He ached all over and his back was on fire but the meds were dulling it all and he was becoming more and more comfortable. He had just started to doze when his phone rang. He grabbed it.

"Skinner?" he answered it.

"You OK? How bad are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine. Where are you?"

"I'm on a plane. Are you sure you're OK? Is Scully looking after you?"

"No. I'm in a hospital. They're taking good care of me."

"Thank God!"

"Mulder said you called him."

"Yeah. I called him as soon as I saw what was going down."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Your boss has a nasty way of getting his point across."

"Tell me about it!"

"He's done that to you?"

"Uh huh; that and worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah. Look, I need to hang up. I'm in the john and someone else is needing to get in."

"OK."

"I'm glad you're not hurt too bad."

"Me too."

"See you."

"Krycek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself now."

"I will. You watch your back."

"I always do. Bye."

"Bye."

Jokes were all over the Hoover on Monday morning. Skinner had been mugged and everyone was angling to get a look at his bruises. He wore them well as he walked the halls with his head held high and staring down anyone who dared to look a little too long. Behind his back they were all wondering what the other guys looked like; knowing of Skinner's Marine background and his workouts at the gym. They were betting on how many it took to take him down. The bets ranged from 3 to 10 and money was paid when the police report was finally obtained and they had proof of all his injuries. Then the conjecture became who did Skinner cross to get that kind of treatment.

Skinner took it all in stride and refused to discuss the matter with anyone. Mulder had informed Scully and she paid him a visit and asked a few questions but they were strictly medical questions and he answered them, explaining his wishes for the matter to be treated as discretely as possible and she complied refusing to answer questions from others as she left his office.

A week later he was feeling fine; still pretty sore but his need to get out and 'take care of business' got the best of him he was once again a regular visitor and the House. Mulder's visits had become few and far between with the bitterness between them over the trial.

Today, for the first time, he was disappointed. The guy had a great body, he was attractive, willing and eager to please, as well as capable but something was missing. This wasn't what he really wanted. Not to just get off. He wanted what he had gotten that long ago morning with Krycek in the motel room when their sex had turned to sweet, sweet love making. Soft petting and endearing murmurs; just holding one another as close as possible once the passion was spent and there was no need for talk; just the two of them there, caressing sated bodies, scattering sweet kisses here and there; snuggling close together.

He sighed as he cleaned up and wondered if he'd ever see Krycek again. He hoped he would. He needed to tell him something; to tell him what that time together meant to him.

He drove back to his office and for the hundredth time cursed himself for getting involved with Krycek. Mulder was probably right about him. He most likely was guilty of breaking the law in more ways than the two of them could count; yet there was something about him. Something that made him feel like that freshman back in high school and the head cheer-leader was asking him to drop his pants. He was exhilarating. Just the idea of Krycek brought out thoughts and possibilities that he never would have considered before. He had to see Krycek again; he just had to. There was only one small complication; their only connection was the old man. How could he get around that? He'd have to work something out.

Mulder was lying in his bed waiting for him to come back with a wash cloth and towel; Skinner paused for a moment and gazed at himself in the mirror and wondered. How had he gotten himself into this mess. He was sleeping with one man and lusting after another.

He walked back into the room and tossed the towel and wash cloth to Mulder who silently cleaned himself.

Skinner sat on the edge of the bed and watched. He couldn't deny the attraction to Mulder. It was there and it was a constant thing; nothing that they talked about; no plans were made; no promises. They were good together. They both knew it; both enjoyed it immensely and neither wanted to change it. But once Mulder was gone; out of sight; it was green eyes that haunted him. It was Krycek he had the wet dreams about and thought about as he relieved himself.

Mulder paced his apartment and thought about going over to Skinner's. He needed to be with someone tonight but was still a little pissed at Skinner's attitude whenever Krycek's name came up. He was also a little tired of always being the one to go to Skinner. He wanted Skinner to come to him for a change. He desperately wanted Skinner to need him as much as he needed Skinner. He was startled by a knock on the door. Maybe it was Skinner!

He yanked the door open to find Krycek standing there. "What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"Well hello to you to, Mulder. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to be polite?" He slouched against the door frame and smiled.

Mulder started to close the door in his face but Krycek stopped it with a clunk from his prostheses. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know; maybe because I have some information that you need?" Krycek grinned and walked into the living room as Mulder stepped back and allowed him entrance.

"Are you ready to confess? I can get a stenographer over here and you can give a statement."

"Mulder, you're such a dreamer. Do you ever give any thought at all to reality?"

"What do you want, Krycek? It's late and I'm tired."

"You're tired? It's only a little passed 9:30pm. It's Friday night. Why aren't you out getting laid?"

"Very funny, Krycek. You said you have some information for me; let's see what it is."

"Seriously, Mulder. When was the last time you got laid? Can you even remember what year it was?"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Mulder walked back over to the door.

"Now don't be hasty. I was just trying to make a little conversation." Krycek walked over and sat down on the couch.

Mulder came back into the room. "Information?" he demanded.

"OK, ok." He reached into his jacket pocked and pulled out a computer disk and held it up.

"What is it; the latest Muppet movie?" Mulder sneered.

"Nope. Brokeback Mountain. Have you seen it? If you haven't; you should."

Mulder gulped and hoped that his well worn copy of the DVD was out of sight. He couldn't remember if it was in his player in the bedroom or if it was still in the one there in the living room.

"You brought me a movie?"

"Nah." He tossed the disk to Mulder. "You've been looking for Angela Boreman for the Redmond case. That's her background information. She goes by the name of Candy Cane and works out of a house in Naples, Florida. If she's not there when you get there, she might be visiting with her parents in Huntsville, Alabama. Their name and address is on that, along with some other relatives contact information. It's all in there."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me with this?"

"I wanted you to know there are no hard feelings. I know you've been more or less programmed to believe that I killed your father. All the evidence pointed that way; that's the way it was supposed to look. They want you to hate me."

"Who is this 'they'?" Mulder asked skeptically.

"You know; those in charge."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because part of you wants to. We worked together for months, Mulder. You know how I feel about killing people. I wouldn't have done it even if I had been ordered to; which I hadn't. The old man really cared for your father. They were friends for more that 40 years."

Mulder turned away. He saw the truth in Krycek's eyes and he didn't want to. He wanted to go on hating him; believing the worst.

"So you brought me a peace offering?" He turned the disk over in his hands; staring at it so he wouldn't have to look at Krycek.

Krycek stood up and walked over to him. "Remember how it used to be between us? We used to come here to your place and eat pizza and drink beer and talk for hours on end about all the conspiracies you thought were going on."

"That was a long time ago," Mulder said but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up in a little smile remembering the good times between them.

"It could be like that again. No one would have to know. It'd be just between you and me." Krycek's voice was low and husky and coming from close behind him. He knew if he just leaned back just a tiny bit they'd be touching. He needed that tonight; wanted to be touched. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd been with Skinner and he was hurting.

"You wouldn't respect me in the morning." Mulder pouted.

Krycek snorted a laugh and Mulder felt the puff of air on the back of his neck. "I promise I'll respect you in the morning." He eased a hand around Mulder's waist and pulled him back against him. "Anything else?"

"Is this why you came here tonight? To make peace? Or to get a piece?" Mulder asked but his resistance was fading fast. He could feel Krycek stiff against his hip.

"What if I said both. Would you throw me out?" Krycek said as he nuzzled the back of Mulder's neck.

"I don't know; maybe." But he pressed his hips back and Krycek's hand unsnapped, then unzipped his jeans and slid inside. The verbal battle was over and they both knew it.

An instant later, Krycek was on his knees with his head bobbing up and down. Mulder's head was back and he was gasping for air and making a little keening noise. Scant minutes had passed before Mulder had been turned around, bent over his desk and Krycek was pistoning into him.

When it was over with and they had cleaned up; Mulder walked Krycek to the door and said, "I still hate you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. And you know I'll be back; and we both know you'll let me in." He tipped Mulder's chin up and kissed him a quick good-bye kiss; was out the door and gone.

"You need to see Krycek? Why?" The old man blew out a suspicious mouthful of smoke.

"An old case he worked on back when he was with the Bureau. He interviewed one of the suspects who, we think now may be involved in a current case. It has nothing to do with you or your so called work."

"I am not interested in the least in your old case files and I'm sure Krycek wouldn't be either."

"It would only take a few minutes, 30 minutes to an hour. I'm sure you could spare him for that long."

"Mr. Krycek keeps very busy these days; I'm not even sure if he's in town." The old man started walking away.

"It's important. We think this man may be a child molester who murdered three of his victims."

"And Krycek interviewed this man?" The old man stopped and turned back.

"We're quite sure it's the same man. We need to talk with Krycek, show him the photos, see if it's the same guy; see if he said anything at all that might give us a clue to where we could find him."

The old man took a few more puffs on his cigarette before saying, "I'll give Krycek a call; if he has the time or the desire to talk with you about this matter; he'll be in touch."

Spender walked away and a slow smile crossed Skinner's face.

Two days later the phone rang in Skinner's office.

"Skinner," he said, placing the receiver between shoulder and head while he signed off on another report.

"You need to talk to me about a case?" the familiar voice asked.

"Yes! I do. The Miller case. It's important."

"That was a long time ago. What do you need?"

"I have some photographs I need for you to look at; see if it's the same guy you talked to; the brother in law; Dawson, was his name."

"You want to set up a meeting? I can't very well come to the Hoover."

"Yes, a meeting. I'd like to do this as soon as possible."

"OK. Your place tonight about 10 pm?"

"Sounds great. See you then." Skinner hung up the phone; his hand lingering on the receiver, caressing it. He took a deep breath and got back to work. 10 o'clock tonight! He could wait that long. Mulder had been out of town for several days now and Skinner was getting tired of those rent boys. They were nice enough if nothing else was available but since he had started seeing both Mulder and Krycek; there was really no comparison.

Mulder with his big eyed innocent look and great body and Krycek with his devilish attitude about everything and his great body; together the two of them were exactly what he needed. It was a shame the three of them couldn't … whoa! He had to put that thought out of his mind. It was bad enough that he often had them both on the same night; he couldn't imagine what might happen if they found out he'd been with both of them, knowing how much they hated each other.

Krycek arrived at exactly 10:00 pm. Walter opened the door and let him in.

"You have some photos you want to show me?" he asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to see you." Skinner smiled at him.

Krycek stared at him in disbelief. "You mean you set all this up with the old man just so you could see me?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you crazy? He's going to check this out, you know?"

"Let him. I don't care." Skinner reached over and pulled him into a kiss. Krycek didn't resist.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" He pulled back just a bit.

"You hadn't been to see me in a while. I thought maybe you were mad at me." Walter nuzzled kisses down the side of Krycek's neck.

"Mad at you? You crazy son of a bitch! He's probably already checking this out!"

"Relax. There is a Dawson we're trying to find. I ran his name and the computer spit out

the Miller case that you worked on. It's what gave me the idea. We're looking for a Donny Dawson and the Dawson in the Miller case was Donald; only a few years difference in age; same general description; both in the DC area about the same time. It would be an easy enough mistake to make. That's why I need you to look at the photos."

"You really think it's the same guy?"

"Probably not but right now I'm more interested in getting us both naked. Any objections?" Skinner cupped Krycek's bottom in both hands and pulled him close.

"None at all. But don't let me leave here without at least taking a look at the photos; OK?"

"You got a deal." Skinner backed him up towards the couch and reached down and opened Krycek's jeans as he went down on his knees in front of him.

An hour later Krycek was standing at the door; fully dressed and ready to leave. He flipped through the photos Skinner showed him then handed them back. "Not the same guy. Sorry I couldn't have helped."

"It's all right. I didn't really think it was him but you never can tell; it might have been."

"I'll check around and see if I can come up with anything on your guy."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." He pulled Alex into his arms for one last lingering kiss. "So I can take it that you're not mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you; I was out of the country." Which was actually true as he'd been holed up in a motel with Fox Mulder who just happened to be in Canada on a case; but he'd never tell Walter that; not in a million years.

"Good. Then will you come visit me again soon?" Skinner was nibbling on an earlobe.

"We need to be careful, Walter. If the old man finds out …"

"He won't. If he asks any questions you can just tell him you're helping me find this Dawson guy. I know how he feels about child molesters, I know about his niece."

"Yeah, that was years ago but you're right. He does have this thing about child molesters."

"That'll work till we catch this guy; then we'll have to come up with something else."

"Walter, this is crazy; you know that!"

Walter pinned him against the door with a full-body press and a tongue down his throat.

"You can be really persuasive, Assistant Director Skinner." Alex grinned at him after he caught his breath.

"Good. Then I can expect to see you soon? It doesn't have to be here at my place. You could call me and I'd meet you somewhere."

"That would probably be safer." Alex nodded in agreement; gave him a quick kiss and slipped out the door.

Skinner went up stairs and took a shower and thought about the last hour and a half. His time with Krycek was always way too short and always left him wanting more even though not a second of their time together was wasted. He checked the clock. 11:45 pm. He wondered if Mulder was still up. He donned his jeans, shirt and shoes; grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed out the door. It wouldn't hurt to just drive by and see if his lights were still on, he reasoned.

He was right. The light was still on in Mulder's place so he parked around back and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. He knocked quietly at the door and waited. Mulder answered and with a quick eye connection; he knew he was welcome.

He grabbed Mulder and backed him up against the door and kissed him hard. His hands were everywhere at once; pulling Mulder's shirt off over his head; unsnapping his jeans and shoving them down the slender legs; cotton briefs next. Then he was on his knees for the second time that night taking it down his throat. He was very proud that he had mastered this technique as it always seemed to be appreciated.

An hour later after doing Mulder twice, he went home and slept soundly.

Life was going pretty darn good for Walter Skinner. Everything was pretty much calm and running smoothly at work; Mulder had actually settled down somewhat and his expenses has diminished considerably; that got Cassidy off his back. He was able to see both Mulder and Krycek on a more or less regular basis; Mulder 2 or 3 times a week and Krycek about once or twice a month and in between there was always the local House he could visit while waiting for one of the other two.

At first it was always Mulder coming to his place then as the visits became more regular they met at both places. With Krycek, there was always a phone call first and they would set up a place to meet. Only occasionally did they meet in Walter's apartment. He didn't know how he was managing but so far neither Mulder nor Krycek had bumped into each other coming or going from his apartment. He knew sooner or later he would have to deal with it but as long as it was working; he wasn't going to mess with it. "If it ain't broke – don't try to fix it!"

Walter hurried home from work and got there about 8:30pm. He had heard from Alex that he was in town and wanted to see him. He could hardly wait! He showered and ate a quick bite and waited for the phone call. He sat at his desk willing the phone to ring when someone knocked at the door.

"Damn!" he thought. "Sure hope it's not Mulder!" He pulled the door open to find his next door neighbor wringing her hands and asking about her little dog that had gotten out and asking if he had seen her. They talked for a few minutes then he closed the door and went back to his desk. He had barely sat down when there was another knock. He answered it and this time it was Mulder. He did a little quick figuring; he hadn't heard from Alex yet and Mulder usually wanted to go right home afterwards so he figured he'd have time.

In minutes, they were both naked and going at it on the couch. They sucked each other off then went into the kitchen for some water. They stood nuzzling at the sink when another knock at the door came.

"Relax. It's probably the lady next door. She's been looking for her dog. I'll get rid of her in just a minute." Walter stopped at the couch and found his jeans. He slipped them on and pulled a tee shirt on over his head and pulled the door open. Alex stepped in, pushing Walter back and kissing him. A quick twist of the lock on the door and he was pulling Walter's jeans down and was on his knees. Walter let out a little grunt as Alex's hungry mouth devoured him. He came to his senses with a jerk when he remembered a naked Mulder waiting for him in the kitchen.

Green eyes opened questioningly and gazed up; as Walter glanced toward the kitchen and saw Mulder standing there in the doorway watching them; hard-on in his hand pumping away.

"Oh shit!" Walter managed to get out before Alex turned in the direction he saw Walter looking and stood up in shock.

Just then another knock at the door. "Oh my God!" Walter mumbled scrubbing a hand over his face and pulling his jeans up and struggled to close them over his straining cock.

Alex grinned, wiping his mouth. "You answer the door; I'll take care of him." He nodded towards Mulder; still standing there in shock. He walked over to Mulder and took him in his arms and kissed him. Skinner almost passed out in shock as the knocking at the door was louder this time. He finally managed to close up his jeans and watched as Alex put an arm around Mulder and walked him back into the kitchen.

Skinner opened the door. It was his neighbor again telling him not to worry that she had found her dog. She apologized for bothering him and bid him a good night. He walked as if in a dream back towards the kitchen not knowing what he would find. There was dead silence in the apartment and he couldn't imagine what was happening in there. He walked in to find the two of them kissing passionately and pulling off Alex's clothes. He blinked his eyes, not believing what he was seeing then decided, to hell with it. He walked over to them, put an arm around each of, them and said, "Why don't we take this upstairs where we'll be a lot more comfortable?"

At first it was a bit awkward but each cared enough for the other two that things were soon smoothed over and the three of them fit very comfortably in Walter's king-sized bed. Walter slept in the middle with an arm around each of them; though very little time was spent sleeping that night or any other night that the three of them managed to get together.

For the first time in his life, Walter was totally satisfied sexually. He had two beautiful men in his bed as often as possible and suddenly work was no longer the most important thing in his life. Maintaining the relationships and watching over the safety of the other two was.

One night after a particularly energetic session for the three of them; Walter stood leaning against his dresser admiring the two exhausted beauties in his bed; he'd done them both in and was quite proud of the fact.

"You two asleep or can we talk?" Walter asked with a fond grin.

Alex rolled his head over to look into sleepy hazel eyes. "We're nearly dead and he wants to talk."

"Why don't you come back to bed; you can send us a memo in the morning." Mulder balled up a pillow and turned on his side spooning back up against Alex who pulled him in closer.

"Yeah. How about some sleep first?"

"I've made an important decision and I need to discuss it with you. It affects the three of us. I'll be down stairs if either of you are interested in hearing what I have to say." With that said, he left the room pulling on his white terry cloth robe on as he went.

"Oh shit. He wants to talk." Alex sighed.

"Wonder what decisions he's talking about?"

"Guess we'd better go find out."

The two of them got up, donned their robes and padded downstairs bare-foot to find Walter sitting patiently on the couch waiting for them.

"I've decided to retire; to take off and I want you two to go with me."

"You want us to … that's impossible!" Krycek was stunned.

"No it's not. I've been doing a lot of thinking and planning. I've got it all set up; all you have to do is agree."

"Agree to what? Walter, this is crazy! We can't just take off. You know the old man will send someone after me."

"We'll just have to stay one step ahead of him then. He'll get tired after a while. Once he knows you're not going to the authorities to testify against him; he'll get over it."

"No he won't. We'd spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders waiting for that bullet. He'll never let me go. It's impossible." Alex insisted, shaking his head sadly.

"He's right, Walter. Smokey will never let him go." Mulder leaned against the desk.

"I hadn't planned on asking him. I think we should just take off."

"Walter, we can't! It would be suicide. We'd be walking targets."

"Not if we played it smart. We keep a low profile, stay out of sight and maybe keep moving every couple of months for the first year or so. Then we could find us a place; somewhere we could settle down and make a life for ourselves."

"Walter, we can't do this! The old man would stop at nothing to find us."

"I'm not asking you to make the decision right now. I'm asking you to think about it."

Alex shook his head again and stared off at nothing.

"Unless, of course, making a new life with me and Mulder doesn't appeal to you?"

"That's NOT it! I'd do anything for you two; anything at all except get you killed!"

"Let me worry about that. I know what the old man is capable of. With the three of us working together; we can outsmart the bastard; I promise you."

"So what exactly is your plan then?" Mulder asked.

"First and most important is that we disappear separately so it's less likely that he thinks we are together."

"That makes sense." Mulder agreed.

"I've already been making it known loud and clear that I'm fed up with the place and thinking about leaving. I argue with Kirsch on a daily basis and I've made it known that I detest the man. I complain constantly about the traffic, the work load, the agents under me and those over me. My leaving will simply be seen as me being more than ready to retire."

"Looks like you've been laying the ground work." Mulder said.

"I have. I've also got my finances in order, private untraceable bank account with credit cards set up and a bank account for my retirement checks to go into that will filter it down to the private account."

"OK. So you've got the groundwork and finances in order." Alex looked up at him.

"I'm in the process right now of deciding on an escape plan for you. I've tossed around several ideas but I wanted to discuss it with the both of you; that is, if you decide you want to try this."

Alex and Mulder eyed each other and back again to Walter.

"If we did this and he came after us and found us, he'd kill you both. You are aware of that little fact?" Alex warned them, looking from one to the other.

"Think about it, Alex; the three of us, together, permanently." Mulder mused.

"Think about the three of us together dead. Think about that!"

"We could do this, Alex. But you'd have to want it to make it work; want it as badly as I do." Skinner said then went on.

"I was thinking that I should quit first. Hand in my resignation and get the paperwork going on my retirement. Mulder, would you be OK with leaving the Bureau?"

"Yeah. I'm going nowhere fast there. That following procedure crap is not for me. I can't work like that."

"You think you would be happy doing something else?" Walter asked him.

"The only time I'm ever really happy is when I'm with you two. What I do for a living isn't all that important to me any more."

"We wouldn't have to worry about money. I'm eligible for full retirement plus I have an inheritance from Sharon that I've never touched. I can't think of a more appropriate use for it that to find the three of us a place. It's a sizable amount she was quite wealthy."

"So you just plan on the two of us being your house-boys and living off your money?" Alex asked with a bit more sarcasm than he actually felt.

"Alex, you could do anything you wanted. You could do anything or nothing. That's what I want for the three of us; to get out of DC and start a new life somewhere else. Somewhere where we can each follow whatever path we choose."

"Do you have something in mind to do?" Mulder asked.

"At first, we'll need some serious down-time. I want to get us as far away from the Bureau as we can. We'll have to move around a bit to start with to make sure Spender and his goons don't pick up our trail." He stood and walked over to Alex.

"We can do this, Alex. We can protect you."

"I don't need the two of you risking your lives trying to protect me!"

"I can't think of any other two people I'd rather have protecting me." Mulder said walking over to them.

"You two are impossible!" Alex tried to turn away but Walter held him there and Mulder slid an arm around his waist.

"You'd rather go back to the old man? Living like you have been?" Mulder asked and leaned in and rested his head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex looked away, exasperated; then looked back at Walter who was standing there smiling. He was lost and he knew it. They knew it too.

"Well I guess I'd better hear this great plan of yours if the two of you are determined to give this crazy suicide pact a try."

They spent the rest of the night going over one plan after another; not breaking for sleep until well after dawn.

"What the hell is all this about, Skinner?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Is this about my latest run-in with Kirsch?" Skinner refused Cassidy's nod towards a chair and sat on the edge of her desk instead while she paced.

"I thought you were a team player, Skinner. Why is it that all of the sudden you're not happy with what ever assignment you're given?"

"You have to expect dissention among the ranks when you deputize a moron like Kirsch. I can't be the only one having trouble with him."

"Kirsch is Deputy Director and as such he is your superior and you are to obey him. Is that understood?"

"He's been giving me every shit job that comes down the pike and you know it. He's just got it in for me for some reason."

"Maybe because you refuse to obey direct orders! You've been hanging around with Mulder too long."

"Mulder's got nothing to do with this. This is strictly between Kirsch and me."

"Is that what this is all about? You're jealous because he got the job as Deputy Director instead of you?"

Skinner hadn't thought about that angle but it seemed like a good one so he went with it.

"That job should have been mine and you know it. So does he!"

"Oh Christ, Skinner. This is not High School here. It had nothing to do with how many As anyone got on their report cards. It was a political decision made by those in charge. It had nothing to do with who had more credits on their records."

"That's exactly why this place sucks! It ought to be run by people who know what the hell they're doing; not by a bunch of politicians whose only concern is how their actions might affect the votes."

"It's the way the game is played, Skinner and if you don't intend to follow the rules you may as well leave because we are not prepared to put up with any more of your insubordination."

"Well, I guess you leave me no choice then." He stood, took out his ID and his gun and placed them on her desk.

"Skinner, what the hell are you doing? You know you love this work as much as I do. You can't just leave."

"The hell I can't. I have 22 years in here. You'll have my letter of resignation signed and on your desk within an hour." He headed for the door.

"So you're going to take the coward's way out? You're too weak to stand and fight for what you believe in?" She called after him.

He gave her one last disgusted glance and walked out the door. He bristled with excitement. If she and anyone else wanted to believe he was leaving because Kirsch got the DD job instead of him; all the better.

He was packing what little personal stuff he had into his briefcase when Mulder came skidding into his office.

"Is it true? You did it? You quit?" He was breathless.

"It's true. I've had it up to here with all this political BS. I'm outta here." Skinner said snapping his case closed.

"You're just going to leave?" Mulder was incredulous; this was all really happening.

"That's about it. They want this place to be led by morons, that's their choice but I don't have to stay around and play their games."

"I agree with you that Kirsch is a moron and so do a lot of other people but he's the guy with the say so. I thought you always told me I needed to learn how to get along with the powers that be?"

"You do! For your own good. I do not. I've had all of their BS that I'm going to take. See you around." He headed out of his office and past the desk of his weeping secretary. He dropped a letter of recommendation in front of her and thanked her briefly for all her assistance over the years.

Mulder followed him out into the hall and down to the elevator amidst the staring glances all around.

"So where you going? What are you going to do?"

"I've only just become un-employed, Mulder. It'll take some time to make up my mind."

"You're going to keep in touch?" He came into the elevator beside Skinner.

"Sure thing. Once I get settled and decide what I'm going to do." Skinner headed out into the parking area. Mulder stood silently and watched him go; hoping their little play-acting would deter any questioning of Skinner's whereabouts from him. They weren't sure if Skinner's office was bugged or not but they didn't want to take any chances. Mulder's turn would come next.

Skinner packed up the last few things he had wanted to keep from his apartment. They all fit in one file box. He carried it out to his car and went back up-stairs for the rest. He had long since removed his computer and on this last trip all he had to carry was his sports bag and laptop. He had emptied his closets of all those fine suits and shirts and ties and fancy shoes and delivered them personally to Goodwill. He drove to a used car lot and sold his SUV, called for a taxi and headed for the air port to the car rental stand. He loaded the stuff into the rental car and took off.

He drove 200 miles to the next air port, turned the car in and took a taxi to a local shopping center where a panel truck he had purchased was waiting. He shifted his possessions into the truck and drove on. Two hours drive and he stopped at an old abandoned air strip. In one of the hangers he had stashed a pickup truck. He loaded up and headed out.

"You're next, Mulder. Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked him as they lay side by side in bed.

"Oh yeah. I'll be glad to see the last of DC." He rolled over and ran his hand over Alex's bare chest, down to his navel.

"Have you given any thought to what you want to do?"

"You mean besides having sex every night with you and Walter?" He leaned over and licked the nearest nipple.

Alex chuckled. "Besides that; I mean."

"I've been kicking around a few things." He stopped licking and laid his head against Alex's chest. "I'm not worried about it. I've got a small trust fund that my father set up for me years ago. It's not much but I don't need much."

"Yeah, I've got a little stash put aside too. I never thought I'd actually get to use it."

"What time do you have to be at the air port?"

"Oh shit! What time is it?" Alex leaned over and looked at his watch on the night stand.

"I figured you'd been here about two hours."

"You've got an uncanny sense of time, Mulder." He got up out of Mulder's bed and started dressing.

"Do you know how long you're going to be in France?" Mulder sat up in bed, propping both pillows up behind him.

"As long as it takes." He pulled his jeans up and snapped them. "At least a week or ten days. Could be more."

"Will you be able to keep in touch? You know how Walter worries."

"He'll have you to keep him company by next week. You all set?"

"I am. I've already taken most of my stuff up to the house. I wish you were going to be there." He pouted just a bit. He loved the reaction he got when he did that.

Alex slipped into his leather jacket and sat on the side of the bed. He leaned in and kissed Mulder. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Six weeks after you."

"That's a long time. A lot of things could happen in six weeks." Mulder clung to him.

"We all agreed a minimum of six weeks between us leaving."

"I know. But you know Walter. He'll worry himself sick until you get there."

"Just Walter worries?" Alex asked with a questioning grin.

"I'm not a worrier." Mulder jumped to defend himself. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just hate to see the big guy pacing the floor is all."

"Yeah, right." Alex kissed him one last time and headed out.

"Be careful!"

"I will; now that I have a reason to." The door opened, closed, and he was gone.

The next day, over lunch with Scully, he said his good-byes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, shouldn't you at least have some sort of plan?" Scully asked as they lingered over the remains of the meal.

"I do have a plan. It's to live my life without a plan. I don't know what I'm going to end up doing, Scully. I just know I'll never find out unless I take off. Just sitting around the Hoover is driving me mad."

"I'm sure Kirsch will lift the 'no field work' ban before long. He has no justification keeping you if he doesn't let you do what you do best."

"Kirsch can kiss my ass. I'm not dancing to his tune any longer."

"I'll miss you." She said sadly looking down at her iced tea and stirring it with her straw.

"I'll still be around. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I get some kind of address. For now, I'm just going to go which every way the wind blows."

"So that's your big plan?" She grinned up at him.

"Yeah; it is for now; at least until I figure out what it is I want to do with my life."

"I just hate to see you go. Can I at least call you some time?"

"I'll call you when I get a new phone. The old one was Bureau issue and I turned it in."

He stood up and she did too; coming into his arms for a quick embrace.

"First Skinner leaves then you. It's getting lonely around here. I'll miss you." She said again.

"I'll be in touch. I promise." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

She watched him walk out of the café and a wave of sadness passed over her. She felt like she was loosing her best friend. They would stay in touch; she was sure of that; but it would never be the same. She watched him hail a cab, then climb into the back seat and leave. She didn't see the beautiful smile that crossed his lips as he said to the driver, "Airport please; car rental."

Walter paced the floor and watched out the front window for any signs of a vehicle. There was none. He wandered back into the kitchen and stirred the stew again. A glance at the clock showed it 10 minutes later than the last time he looked. He'd just have to be patient, he decided. Mulder would get there all right. He had talked with him a little over an hour ago and he wasn't that far out.

The 320 mile trip he was making in 12 hours. He was following instructions to the letter; which was unbelievable for Mulder; and had changed vehicles four times and had taken all the switchbacks and false trails they had agreed on. Now he was on the last leg of the trip; in a new pickup truck that Walter had stashed for him in a storage facility in a town a little over a hundred miles away. He had drawn Mulder a map and there was no way he could get lost as long as he followed instructions; something Mulder wasn't all that good at.

He checked his watch again. He walked out on the porch and stood at the top of the steps waiting. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. Mulder was coming to him and would be here any minute. He only wished that Alex could be here too. He would be in another six weeks if everything went as planned.

He heard it then; just a faint sound in the distance. He looked off to the left and saw a small dust cloud over the tree line. It had to be him! He was definitely on the property and past the gate line. The pickup emerged around the bend in the road and Walter came down the steps. Mulder screeched to a stop and bounded out. Walter swept him into his arms and kissed and kissed him till they were both out of breath.

"I see you made it." Walter smiled at him.

"Uh huh." Mulder answered still holding on tightly. "Hell of a long drive for only a 320 mile trip."

"I know. I made it myself only a different version. Anything suspicious along the way?"

"Not a thing."

"Scully didn't try to change your mind?" Walter hated to admit that he was concerned about that.

"No. It wasn't her decision to make; it was mine. She knows once I decide to do something I usually go through with it." He rested his head on Walter's broad shoulder and breathed in the fresh country air. "I love the way it smells up here."

"Yeah; me too; it's one of the reasons I picked this place."

"Have you heard anything from Alex?"

"Just the email this morning. I'm sure he'll be in touch again tonight if he can. He'll want to know that you made it all right."

"Can we go inside and fuck now?" Mulder tilted his head up and gave that little-boy grin of his."

"I think that's a fine idea." Walter agreed. "Let's grab your stuff so we won't have to come back out here naked."

"Naked?" Mulder asked as he unloaded his stuff and Walter grabbed up a double hand full.

"Sure. I don't plan on putting any clothes on for at least a week." They grinned at each other and carried their load inside the old farm house.

"Ummmm; something smells good." Mulder said as they climbed the stairs.

"I made us a stew for later."

"Later? What about now?"

"I've got something else for you to wrap your lips around right now." He tackled Mulder and they rolled over on the bed scattering Mulder's belongings across the room.

Sometime later they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen and their stew.

"Stop it!" Walter warned Mulder."

"Stop what?"

"Stop licking that spoon like that! I know what you're thinking!"

"You are one dirty old man ex-AD Skinner! I was just trying to make sure I got every last drop." He put the spoon in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Walter's groin began to twitch as he watched Mulder working over that spoon.

"MULDER!"

Mulder pulled it out of his mouth with a loud 'plop' and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Can I help it if I like your stuff; the stuff you cook, I mean."

He gave the spoon one last long lick before putting it down in his empty bowl.

Walter let out a little grunt, stood up, yanked Mulder to his feet, spun him around, shoved the terry cloth robe aside and entered him; all in one fluid movement. Mulder bent down over the table, pushing the bowls aside. He spread his legs wide and reached back with both hands gripping Walter's hips and pulling them together tightly with each thrust of Walter's hips.

With a grunt and several small gasps, Walter finished up and pulled Mulder up tight against his chest. "God, I missed you!"

"He should be here by now. Something must have happened!" Mulder looked out the front window again.

"Relax. He's not all that late. Just a couple of hours. He might have had car trouble." Walter offered as he himself paced the floor and worried. Alex was now two hours and fifteen minutes late.

"Do you think the old man got suspicious? Tried to stop him from leaving?" Mulder fretted.

"No, I don't. He's on his way; you know that. He called after he got rid of that rental car. Maybe that van is giving him trouble." Walter tried to reassure Mulder but he was worried sick himself. He had had that van serviced and it was in perfect condition. He wouldn't allow himself to think of the many possibilities why Alex was so late.

Another two hours passed and Mulder was frantic. "We've got to go look for him! We can't just leave him out there!"

Walter was in complete agreement but was a little less likely to go off half-cocked. "If he's been taken; we have no idea where he's likely to be. Where would you suggest we start looking?"

"I don't know. You still have his map? We can start by back-tracking that."

"And what if we leave and he shows up here; to an empty house?"

"I'll leave my phone here on the table where he can see it. He can call us."

Skinner could think of no further reasons for standing around waiting. They were donning their jackets and ready to leave when someone knocked at the door. They were both startled.

"It's him!" Mulder ran to the door with Walter right behind him.

They opened the door to see Jeremiah Smith standing there. "Hey. I wasn't sure if this was the right house or not. I brought you something." He headed back down the porch steps and across to the car parked in the driveway.

Mulder and Walter exchanged questioning looks and ran after him.

"What is it? How did you find this place?" Walter questioned him.

Smith had the back door open and was trying to drag something or someone out of the back seat. From the dim light of the porch light they were able to see it was Alex.'

"Oh my God! What happened?" Walter snapped when he realized it was Alex; unconscious.

"He's all right, isn't he? Whatever happened to him, you can fix; can't you?" Mulder asked as he and Walter, each with an arm around Alex, helped him up the steps and inside and laid him on the couch.

"What's wrong with him? How badly was he injured? Can you help him?" Walter was firing off questions again.

"He's fine. He told me of his plans to retire and join the two of you and he asked me if I could fix him up a little first." Smith assured them.

"Fix him up? How?" Walter demanded as Mulder sat on the couch beside Alex's unconscious body; covering him with an afghan and fussing over him.

"His arm for one thing. We've re-generated it for him. And he had a lot of scar tissue he wanted removed. We took care of that too."

Walter and Mulder both noticed for the first time, the real hand that was projecting from Alex's left sleeve.

"So he's OK? The old man didn't get him?" Mulder asked still holding his breath in fear.

"No. Spender doesn't have a clue. He thinks Alex is on a plane headed for Hong Kong. He won't expect to be hearing from him until late tomorrow."

"Why is he unconscious then if you fixed him?" Walter asked.

"What took so long? Why didn't you let him call us?" Mulder asked.

"He wanted to surprise you. He had no idea how long the regeneration would take. It's quite an involved procedure. We had agreed to meet this afternoon to do it. When I told him it would take at least 4 or 5 hours he started to change his mind about getting it done.

I convinced him that if he was going to start a new life he needed that arm back. Blending into a community with a prosthetic can be very difficult sometimes."

"Yes, of course. But if you could do this for him; why haven't you done it before now?" Walter asked.

"Then Spender would know he was in contact with me. He can't know about this or Alex's involvement with the resistance. You must not let them get their hands on him or he will give away our location."

"He would never do that! Never!" Mulder came to his feet then.

"Not willingly; of course not. But they have ways of taking information directly from his brain and they won't hesitate to use it." Smith turned back to Walter. "He must not be allowed to fall into their hands."

"You have my word; that's not going to happen." Walter promised.

"So why doesn't he wake up?" Mulder resumed his position on the couch beside Alex.

"He will when the regeneration is complete. Right now he just needs to sleep."

"How did you know where to find us; where to bring him?" Walter asked.

"He gave me the map. I memorized it then destroyed it."

"You drove him here?" Mulder asked.

"I did; at least the last leg of the journey. He explained your route to me and I found it quite admirable. We agreed to meet on the last change of vehicles. The procedure was performed there in the storage shed."

"How long will he be unconscious?" Walter asked.

"Recovery time is different for everyone. It depends on what shape his body was in. I would guess he will be waking up in another few hours. If he was extremely tired before the procedure; it could take longer. He could very well pass right from an unconscious state into a sleep state. I suggest you put him to bed and just let him sleep it off."

"And if something goes wrong and we need you; how do we contact you?"

"You can't. Nothing will go wrong. He's young and strong and healthy. Nothing will go wrong. He will wake when his body is rested. I must go now."

"Wait; aren't there some pills or instructions or something we need to do for him?" Walter asked.

"That won't be necessary. He has his instructions about exercises for the new arm. No pills will be needed. He's not sick. Now if you will excuse me; I must go." He took a few steps back from them; closed his eyes and he disappeared from the room.

That brought Mulder back to his feet; his mouth open. They both stood and stared at each other for several seconds then went immediately back to Alex.

"Let's get him upstairs. I'll carry him; you turn down the bed." Walter lifted him up and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom and placed him in the center of the big bed.

"We need to get him into something more comfortable to sleep in. How about his sweats? He likes those." Mulder scrambled to dig them out of the dresser drawer.

"Good idea," Walter agreed and began undressing him carefully. Mulder joined in and in no time he was snug in bed with them on either side of him.

"Did you know he was with the Resistance?" Walter asked smoothing the blankets up under Alex's chin.

"No. I can't say that I'm all that surprised though." Mulder answered. "You didn't know either?"

"No. I have a feeling there's a lot about Alex that we don't know."

"At least he's safe now here with us."

"Yeah. And speaking of that; I'm going downstairs and checking the parameter cameras. I think I'll take a ride out to the gate too to make sure Smith locked it up tight."

"Good idea." Mulder answered reluctant to leave Alex's side. He stopped Walter before he got out the door. "Do you think they'll come after him?"

"Uh huh." Walter answered.

"Do you really think we can keep him safe?"

"We can if we play it smart. We've got to keep our eyes and ears open now that he's here with us. We've got to pay attention to every little thing when we're in town. If the least little thing looks suspicious; we leave. I've got six other places just as remote as this one each one owned by a different corporation. We jump around from place to place until we're sure we're safe."

Mulder joined him in the doorway. "I think he's safer with us then he'd be with anybody else."

"I do too, Mulder." Walter pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. "We're not going to loose him; I promise you!"

"I couldn't stand it if we did. I've got so much to make up to him." His voice was muffled against Walter's chest.

"We've got all the time in the world now. We're just going to have to remember that every once in a while we need to put our clothes on and go into town and have a look around." Walter said, kissing Mulder's temple.

Mulder looked up at him and grinned. "This is going to be great! You know that; don't you?"

"I do indeed. This was all my idea; if you remember correctly."

"OK. But I get him first when he wakes up." Mulder headed back to the bed.

"I don't know about that. You know I'm the early riser of the bunch. I'll be awake long before you are."

"Yeah, but I stay up later. He'll probably wake up while you're sound asleep. I'll be the one he reaches for."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that. I'm going to go check that gate. You got your phone on you?" Mulder fumbled in his pocket and pulled it out. "You know the rules. If I don't call you in 10 minutes you get him down in the storm cellar and lock down. No waiting around."

Mulder stood up then. "Maybe I should come with you." He offered.

"No. I think we're safe; at least for a while. Smith said the old man thought Alex was on a plane to Hong Kong and didn't expect to hear from him until tomorrow night. He's not even looking for him yet."

"OK. Hurry back then." He checked his watch and set the timer for 10 minutes.

"Will do."

They slept fitfully, one on each side of Alex and waking every hour or so to check on him. When dawn finally lit the room, Walter was the first to stir. The squeaking of a door roused him. Half asleep, he jumped and grabbed his gun from the nightstand. His movements woke Mulder who came to and jerked upright. They stared first at each other then, hearing the clearing of a throat, looked up to see Alex standing by the bathroom door, naked and fresh from a shower.

In a heartbeat, Alex took three long strides, jumped and landed in the middle of the bed, taking it and both his lovers to the floor as the wood splintered and gave way beneath them. None of them seemed to notice. They could always get another bed!

The End


End file.
